Oh No You Didn't
by Loslote
Summary: Severus Snape gets a bit too desperate to keep Lily away from James in their sixth year. Somewhat fluffy, but will there be a plot hidden in there somewhere? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Fireworks?"

"Boring."

"Boring? We nearly took ol' Snivelly's head off last time!"

At that, both boys grinned, remembering.

"Still, we've been using fireworks for years," James pointed out. Sirius huffed and propped his elbows on the table between the two boys.

"But Prongs, I'm bored," Sirius said. "The full moon isn't for another week."

"Speak louder," Remus, another of the Marauders, muttered. "I don't think those first-years know about my 'furry little problem' yet."

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry, mate." Over the years, he'd gotten very lax about his friend's secret werewolfism.

"We could do something to the ceiling," James offered, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. It showed what the weather was like outside. At the moment, it was blindingly sunny. James squinted, then tensed as something covered his eyes, blinding him. He would've drawn his wand defensively, but he could hear Sirius snickering across the table. Sirius was like James' brother - if anything was really going to hurt him, Sirius would be at his side in a heartbeat.

"Jamesie!" he heard, and groaned. It was yet another lovesick girl. "Guess who?" the girl simpered.

James did not guess who. There was only one 'who' he wanted to guess, and Lily Evans refused to have anything to do with him. He knew - he'd asked her every day for the past four years.

Instead, James reached up and removed the hands from his eyes. He swiveled his torso to face the girl as he held her hands a good foot and a half from his chest. His free hand reached up to rub his eyes tiredly. "Look," he started to say, "I really -"

He broke off, stammering, as his hazel eyes met the sparkling emerald eyes of his beloved Lily. Dimly he heard Sirius howl with laughter, but he couldn't focus - not that he'd want to, as Lily hopped into his lap. He dazedly breathed in, reveling in the butterscotch smell of her brilliant red hair. "Evans, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Jamesie?" Lily cooed. "I just love you is all."

_All? _James thought, confounded. _All? _He'd been waiting for this moment for four years, and now that it'd finally happened, it seemed...off, somehow. James glanced at Sirius, who now had tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks and pumpkin juice matting his hair from when it'd sprayed out of his mouth.

"Evans, are you sure you're alright?" James asked tentatively. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I feel wonderful!" Lily gushed, beaming up at James. She reached up to finger his jet black hair, mussing it even more than normal. "How could I not, when I'm in love with the strongest, kindest, most handsome man in the world?"

"Wait, wait," Sirius choked, "are we talking about the same James Potter?" In an aside, he muttered to James, "I don't know what's going on, mate, but..." He waggled his eyebrows.

At this Remus spoke up. His eyes glinted angrily. "I think James knows perfectly well what's going on," he said coldly.

James shook his head. "Honestly, Moony, I'm baffled."

Remus stood suddenly and gestured for James to follow. James stood, and noticed that the rest of the people in the Great Hall had stopped eating breakfast and were staring at the spectacle before them. It was a known fact that Lily forcibly rejected James' numerous advances.

"Hurry back!" Lily insisted obliviously as James transferred her from his lap to the bench. James hurried after Remus, glancing over his shoulder repeatedly until he tripped over someone's foot. Remus didn't slow down until they'd reached a fairly private corner.

"You fed her a love potion!" Remus hissed. "That's low, Prongs."

James' mouth dropped. "A - a love potion? No! I would never! How could you even think that, Moony? I prank people, yeah, but...no!"

Remus breathed out heavily. "Well, someone did. There's no other explanation."

"Thanks, mate."

"Sorry, but you know it's true. There's no way she'd change her mind that quick."

James acknowledged this ruefully. "So...who did?"

The two looked at each other, then at the table, where Lily was gushing - presumably about James - to Sirius, who didn't even try to conceal his laughter.

"You don't think -"

"Sirius?"

"There's no way -"

"_Sirius?_"

"I mean, if -'

"SIRIUS!" James bellowed. The Great Hall fell silent for the second time that morning as James stalked up to his best friend.

"Whatever it is, mate, I didn't do it!" Sirius insisted automatically. His eyes darted to Lily as James pointed silently at her. He looked between the two of them, eyes widening. "Oh, Merlin!" he breathed, comprehension dawning. "Prongs, I swear, I would never do that to her!"

"Then who did?" James asked coldly.

"Blimey, mate, I have no idea," Sirius said. "But while we try to think about it...shouldn't we, you know, fix her?"

James jumped. "Of course!" he yelped. "Um, Evans, we're going to go to Professor Slughorn now, alright?"

"Why? I want to stay with you."

"I, um, know, sweetheart, but..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"But Prongs here has a gift for you!" Sirius broke in. James sent him a grateful glance. "Exactly!" he said as he took her elbow and started to lead her to the Potions master. "I left the gift in his keeping. We'll go grab it."

As James led Lily across the Great Hall, he felt eyes burning into his back. He turned his head to meet the outraged eyes of Lily's best friend, Mary. He sent her a quick apologetic glance as Lily twined her arms around his waist. He gestured for her to join them.

"Lily!" Mary called, either ignoring or not noticing the gesture. "Lily, what are you doing?"

"We'll be right back," Lily called back. "Jamesie is so sweet! He got me a present!"

James winced as Mary's face turned ghost white. He pulled Lily faster.

Two flights of stairs - and numerous failed attempts on Lily's part to attack James' lips with her own - later, the two stood outside Slughorn's door. James knocked loudly, hoping Slughorn came quickly. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Lily - far from it - but he refused to take advantage of her.

"Professor!" he exclaimed relieved, as the door opened. Professor Slughorn looked at them, confused.

"What's the trouble, Potter?" he asked. "Oh! Miss Evans! I didn't...see you there..." Slughorn trailed off as he noticed the abnormal position Lily was in. He frowned as she traced her fingers over James' chest.

"Sir, I think she's swallowed a love potion. And no, I did not feed it to her," James whispered in the professor's ear.

"Ah, I see, I see," Slughorn said. "Well, I certainly have what I need to whip up a quick antidote! You two can wait on the chairs..." Slughorn hurried over to a cauldron and started selecting ingredients as James led Lily over to the chairs. She bypassed her own and sat on James' lap, giggling.

"Here you are, Miss Evans," Slughorn said, beaming, as he handed her the glass. "Drink up, dear!"

"What a strange present!" Lily exclaimed as she took the glass. After she drank, a strange expression came over her face. She bolted out of James' lap as though it burned her. Slughorn chortled, looking on. Lily's expression changed from confused to shocked and ended on angry. She drew her wand and glared at James. "What did you do?" she shrieked.

James raised his hands placatingly. "Evans, I swear, I did not drug you. I would never do that to you. Ever!"

"Why don't I believe you?" she spat.

"If I had, why wouldn't I have taken advantage of you? Why would I have taken you to Professor Slughorn's instead?"

Lily visibly wavered. "Someone did!"

"I know. And I promise you, whoever did this will regret it."

Lily rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Professor," she said. "And thanks, Potter. Do you have any ideas?" she continued.

"Not really. All I know for sure is it wasn't me, the other Marauders, or Mary."

Lily nodded. "And I can't imagine it was...well, any Gryffindor, really."

James glanced at Slughorn, who was hovering uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, sir. We'd better get back to breakfast. Thank you again."

"Quite alright! Quite alright!" Slughorn said. "Glad to be of service."

James held the door open for Lily, who seemed lost in thought. "Bet it was a Slytherin," he said.

Lily nodded slowly. "I guess. I can't think why a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would."

James hesitated. "Evans...you don't think it could've been...you know...Snape?"

"Sev?" she yelped. "No! He's - he was - my friend!"

"Evans, he...he called you...last year -"

"I know, I know! Believe me, I know," she groaned. "But that doesn't mean...I mean, he couldn't have...Sev -"

"Snape never liked me," James reminded her. "What if he just wanted to make you hate me even more?"

Lily was silent.

"It makes sense."

"I..." Lily whispered. She sent a hurt glance at Snape as they entered the Great Hall. He'd been staring at them, but his eyes widened as they met hers and he looked away quickly.

"I...you...I think you might be right," she said. Her eyes turned from hurt to furious.

"Don't worry," James said coolly. "We'll - the Marauders - will take care of him for you."

"No."

"Evans, he -"

"I want to help you."

It was James' turn to pause. "Excellent," he said gleefully. "Meet us in the common room after exams - I think your friend wants to talk to you."

Lily's eyes widened as she stared at her temperamental best friend. "Right," she said. "See you!" She hurried to talk to Mary, and James sighed happily. _Pranking Snape...with Lily! Not a bad way to spend the last week of sixth year,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not really.**

_Lily's eyes widened as she stared at her temperamental best friend. "Right," she said. "See you!" She hurried to talk to Mary, and James sighed happily. _Pranking Snape...with Lily! Not a bad way to spend the last week of sixth year, _he thought._

Lily stood in front of her mirror several hours later, silently having a panic attack. Not only did she feel strongly that she answered question ten on her DADA exam wrong (name the five signs of a werewolf - she'd put "feathered tail" instead of "plumed"), she had no idea how to act. She'd never hung out with the Marauders before.

"Why does it even matter? You're not going on a date with them," Mary said.

"No, but it's the first time I've had a civilized conversation with them!"

"Lily..." she heard a groan from behind her. She spun around to face her friends. Corrie hung off the edge of her bed upside down, looking at her pityingly. "You know perfectly well that James is going to love however you act."

"It's not about James! I just don't know what to do! Do I act casual, like I do this sort of thing all the time? Or quiet, you know, just sort of along for the ride? Or formal, like call them all Mr. Lupin or Mr. Black or Mr. Pettigrew or Mr. Potter?"

"Lily, where'd you even get that idea?" Mary giggled.

"Well, that's what I was supposed to do at Petunia's wedding," Lily said. The other girls groaned in sympathy - Lily and her sister did not get along.

"Go casual," Alice said. Mary and Corrie agreed with her, then glared at Jannet.

"What? Oh, right. What they said," Jannet grumbled, very pointedly not looking at Lily.

"What's the matter, Jan?" Alice asked. Corrie groaned.

"Jannet's still got a crush on James," she said.

"Oh. But Lily said it's not a date."

"Of course she did," Jannet said. "She probably even has the nerve to believe it. But we all know what's going to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Lily insisted. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"When you end up in the broom closet with him, I'm not going to say I told you so," Jannet said.

"No. You'll just hex her into oblivion," Mary muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's right," Jannet said, and flopped onto her stomach, her face in her pillow.

"Wish me luck," Lily said.

"Bad luck," Jannet muttered. Mary and Corrie glared at her, while Alice smiled at Lily. "Luck," she said.

Lily managed an almost-smile back and faced the door. She took three deep, calming breaths and started down to the common room.

For all her earlier nervousness, Lily looked very composed when she joined the Marauders. "What's the plan?" she asked, proud that her voice didn't squeak.

"That's what we're trying to work out," Sirius said. "We've narrowed it down to enchanting the Great Hall ceiling to rain only on Snivelly and enchanting shampoo bottles to follow him around."

"And by narrowed down, Padfoot means that's about all we've come up with," Remus said.

"What about my idea?" Peter, the last Marauder, said indignantly.

"Wormtail, your idea was to make Snivelly trip down a flight of stairs," Sirius pointed out. "Any first year could do that."

"Stairs..." Lily said. "I've got an idea."

"First years couldn't do that! I didn't learn the Tripping Curse until second year."

"Guys."

"Yeah, but the rest of us did."

"Guys!"

"That doesn't count. You guys are always doing advanced magic like -"

"Wormtail!" the other three yelped.

"Like...um..."

"Guys!"

"What?" the Marauders asked, turning to face her.

"I have an idea."

The boys stared at her, jaws gaping.

"Evans has an idea for a prank?" Sirius asked. "What is it, tadpoles in his pumpkin juice?"

"'Cause we've already done that..." Peter said.

"No. You know how the stairs to the girls' dormitories are enchanted not to let boys up?"

"No," James said. Sirius grinned.

"Try going up them, Prongs," he said.

James stood up and started up the girls' stairs. Instantly, they turned into a slide and James yelped, landing on his back at the bottom.

Lily started to ask how Sirius knew about the enchantment, but then decided she didn't want to know.

"Right," Lily said. "It's charmed to be selective. It only changes into a slide when boys walk up it."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So, what if we enchanted all the staircases in Hogwarts to be selective?"

"Why would we want all the boys in Hogwarts not to be able to use the staircases? That'd include us," Peter said.

"Not selective against boys," James said slowly, catching on. "Selective against Snivelly."

"Exactly!" Lily said.

The boys gaped at her again.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That's bloody brilliant," Sirius said. "Prongs, mate, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Lily blushed and stood up.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To the library. We need to learn the spell. We probably should practice it, too, but I don't know where or how."

"We can practice on each other," Remus said.

"But we can't let Snivelly know what we're up to," James pointed out. "How about we work in the Room of Requirement?"

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It's a room on the seventh floor. It transforms into whatever you need it to be," James explained. "We can ask for a staircase to practice on."

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"Anyway, the library," Remus said. He cut off Sirius before the other boy spoke. "Yes, you have to come with."

"I do not like the library," Sirius said. "That librarian hates me."

"That's because you burned down the Magical Creatures section in third year."

"You'd think she'd have gotten over that by now."

"Oh, come on," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's wrist and towing him along.

Hours later, the five left the library, the librarian glaring at them suspiciously. They brought the book with the spell with them as they snuck up to the seventh floor. The Marauders paced in front of a tapestry while Lily looked on, bemused. When the door appeared, they all piled into the room.

It was tiny, with dark wood paneling, a fireplace, and a single couch near the fire. Five people could barely fit, and there was no sign of a staircase.

Sirius glared at James. "Prongs, we're needed a place to practice, not a place to make out with Evans!"

Lily blushed furiously and squeaked in protest. James at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered. They filed out and Remus tried again. This time, the room transformed into a double-story, old-fashioned ball room, with double staircases leading up to a landing.

"Just like home," James muttered. Lily glanced at him, confused. No one had a room like this at home. He must have been being sarcastic. It _wouldn't be the first time,_ she thought sourly.

"I'll go first," Remus offered. "Wormtail, do you mind?"

Peter shrugged, so Remus pointed his wand at the stairs. "Macula Lapsus Peter Pettigrew!"

Everyone looked at each other, then at the stairs. Nothing seemed to have happened. Sirius pushed Peter up onto the first step, but it didn't turn into a slide. Everyone groaned.

"I'll try," James said. "Macula Lapsus Sirius Black!"

Sirius stepped onto the first step, but again, nothing happened.

"Macula Lapsus James Potter!" Lily tried, and this time, when James stepped onto the step, it transformed into a slide, depositing James at Sirius' feet.

"Nice work, Evans!" Sirius said cheerfully.

The boys practiced for a while until they all had the spell down perfectly, then they decided to split up into two groups to enchant all the staircases.

"Prongs and Evans, and Moony, Wormtail, and yours truly," Sirius said quickly.

"What? No," Lily protested.

"It makes sense, Lily," Remus said. "This way there's a prefect with every group, and we can keep the Map and you guys can have the Cloak."

"The what and the what?"

"The Marauders' Map," James said, taking a piece of blank parchment from his pocket, "and my Invisibilty Cloak. The Map shows everything in Hogwarts, including the people. The Cloak hides those underneath it. Since there's only two of us, we'll be using the Cloak."

Lily gawked at the two items. "This explains so much..." she whispered. "That's...that's really advanced magic."

"Oh, that's nothing," Peter said. "We're also -"

At that, Remus made a silencing motion with his hand, James placed a Silencing charm on Peter, and Sirius took a more direct approach by tackling his friend.

"Never mind," Peter grunted.

James slipped the cloak over himself and Lily, and opened the door cautiously, glancing around for any sign of patrolling rule enforcement. They headed upstairs, while the other Marauders headed down, hoping to enchant every staircase by dawn.

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderful people who've reviewed, added, and favorited **_**Oh No You Didn't**_**! I'll try to update quickly, but I do have to wait on my wonderful beta, so I may be a bit slow sometimes. Again, thank you, O my wonderful reviewers (and everyone else who reads this!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not really.**

_James slipped the cloak over himself and Lily, and opened the door cautiously, glancing around for any sign of patrolling rule enforcement. They headed upstairs, while the other Marauders headed down, hoping to enchant every staircase by dawn._

After the first few sstaircases, Lily was clearly getting bored. James looked down at her worriedly. She'd had an amazing prank idea, but her execution of her idea was sloppy. She let her ankles and hands fall out of the cloak, and didn't pause to check around corners before shooting out into the corridor. "Evans..." he started softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice at normal volume. James winced.

"Could you try to be a bit quieter? We're invisible, yeah, but people could still hear us." James tried to speak softly, but Lily'd turned around to face him, and her face's proximity to his own distracted him.

"I'm not an idiot, Potter!" Lily snapped, her face flushing as she turned away quickly. James noticed unhappily that her left leg was in plain view.

"Evans..."

"What?" Lily snapped loudly. James' eyes widened, and he yanked her to his chest, hiding her leg just as Professor Slughorn turned the corner. Lily shrank back against his chest, and James held his hand against Lily's mouth and hissed a warning into her ear. He saw her roll her eyes at him, the message clear: _No, really?_

James and Lily waited like that, frozen in place, until Slughorn shrugged and continued on his way. James noticed Slughorn glance furitively around before he turned a corner, and stifled a snicker. Clearly the Marauders weren't the only ones with less than perfect intentions tonight.

James let go of Lily's mouth, and waited for her to move away from him. She didn't, at least not for a few moments, and then she jerked forward as though suddenly realizing where she was.

"Coming?" she stammered out incoherantly.

"Of course, Evans," James said, amused. Lily glanced at him, confused.

"Why do you always call me Evans?" she asked.

"You told me to, back in fourth year. You forbade me to use your first name."

"Oh," Lily said, taken aback.

"And besides, you always use my last name."

"That's because you use mine!"

"Do you want me to call you Lily?" James asked softly. Lily gulped.

"I...I, erm...I...guess so?"

"Brilliant," he whispered, leaning towards her. Lily's eyes began to resemble those of a deer caught in headlights - an irony James did not fail to notice. "What's your Patronus?" he asked softly, refraining from moving his head any closer to hers through a mighty exertion of willpower.

"I - my what?"

"Your Patronus."

"It's a doe," she said, confused. James nodded.

"I know," he said. Of course he knew. There was hardly anything about Lily he didn't know. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"Potter, what -"

"If I'm going to call you Lily, feel free to call me James," James said, and straightened up. He grinned at Lily's barely voiced and quickly stifled protest as he removed his face from close proximity with hers.

"Coming, Lilyflower?"

"I said you could call me Lily. Not Lilyflower," Lily said, grasping at straws to regain her dignity.

"As you wish, Lily pad."

"James..."

"Right, right. Lily," he said, rolling the name around his tounge to make it sound like a caress. Lily shivered and blushed, turning around to try to hide it. James grinned.

"Let's just go," Lily muttered, and James followed mutely.

By the time they'd reached the Astronomy Tower, Lily was casting spells at the staircases as though they'd personally offended her, and jumping every time any part of James' body brushed any part of hers. Since they were mushed together underneath the Invisibilty Cloak, this was pretty often. Her face was permanantly red. This color on her had always itself to James, and he couldn't resist himself.

"The Astronomy Tower," he mused softly. Lily jumped.

"What do you mean, Pot-James?"

"We probably shouldn't go up there. It's the most popular make-out spot in Hogwarts, you know." James leaned forward so that his beath tickled her cheek.

"Y-yeah? So?" Lily stammered, trying to seem unconcerned.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to interrupt anyone."

"Oh really?"

"Really. After all, I'm no prefect. It's not like I could do anything about it."

"James, what are you -"

"Of course, if you wanted to go interrupt the rule-breakers, I wouldn't object. It is, after all, your job..."

"Fine," Lily snapped. "If only to shut you up!" She marched up the stairs, James following on her heels, trying to keep both of them covered by the cloak.

"How strange," James said when they finally reached the top. "No one's here."

"Good! Let's go," Lily said quickly. James snagged her around her waist and gently held her still.

"What's the hurry, Lily?" he whispered, still overly delighted in saying her name. "This was the last staircase. Let's stay here for a while. Look up at the stars."

"Yes, they're stars. They're beautiful," Lily said impatiently.

"No, they're not," James said dismissively.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what beautiful is," James said. "You're beautiful. The stars are pretty enough, I suppose."

Lily blushed. "Shut up, Pot-James," she muttered.

"As you wish," James whispered, his head bent close to hers. She looked up and met his eyes with the same deer-in-the-headlights expression. After a second, she jerked away with a gasp.

"Well, clearly there's no one...er...up here," she said breathlessly. "Let's go."

James followed silently, with a drowsy grin on his face, as they headed back to the Room of Requirement.

"Are we the first ones here?" Lily asked softly, looking around the Room.

"Looks that way," James said, looking at Lily.

The Room had reverted to how it'd been when Lily first came in. When she entered this time, she'd flushed and glared at James, then sat purposefully on the opposite side of the couch. James took the hint and sat a few feet away from her. Much as it pained him to do so, he knew she'd hex him if he tried to sit nearer.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James said. "If you're tired, I could leave a note for them and we could head back now."

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "They should all be back soon, right?"

"That's the plan."

Lily nodded and the two fell into an awkward silence, occasionally broken by a short coversation along the lines of:

"James -"

"Yes?"

"Erm...nothing?"

After a few minutes of agonizing awkwardness, the door swung open and the other three Marauders bounded in. Well, Sirius bounded. Remus and Peter just sort of walked in.

"Success!" Sirius crowed.

"Wonderful," James said. "Let's meet in the Great Hall early this morning. I don't want to miss a thing."

"That's a great song," Lily blurted suddenly. The Marauders looked at her in confusion.

"...okay," Remus said. "We'd probably better get to sleep if we're going to be up early."

James met Remus' eyes briefly. The Marauders pulled all-nighters on a regular basis - at least every month, and usually more often. Remus glanced pointedly at Lily, and James nodded in understanding. Lily was sounding a bit...odd.

"If you're done having silent conversations..." Lily said pointedly. James stood up and held out a hand for her. She blushed lightly and ignored it, not meeting his eyes. "Let's go," she said, and, when Sirius glanced at the Map and held open the door, led the way out of the Room of Requirement.

**A/N: Love you, reviewers! Less than three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not really.**

_"If you're done having silent conversations..." Lily said pointedly. James stood up and held out a hand for her. She blushed lightly and ignored it, not meeting his eyes. "Let's go," she said, and, when Sirius glanced at the Map and held open the door, led the way out of the Room of Requirement._

Back in the dorms, Lily sank gratefully into her bed. She glanced at the clock by her nightstand and moaned softly - the moaning because she had to wake up in four hours; the softly because so did her friends.

She changed into her night clothes as silently as possible. Lily refused to call them pajamas, because pajamas brought to mind those one-piece footy things she'd had to wear as a child. Her current night clothes were as different from that as could be - she wore very short shorts and a tank top.

Lily tangled herself into her sheets and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes, though, her eyes popped open. She was simply too excited to fall asleep. Her eyes fell on the beds beside hers, and more importantly, the people in them.

She smiled at the sight of Corrie, sprawled sloppily across the full length of her bed. She was snoring lightly, with a tiny bit of drool on her chin. Lily covered her mouth with her hand to smother a giggle and turned to her other side, where her best friend Mary was curled into a ball on her side. She was mostly covered with her blanket, with just her head sticking out, a peaceful expression on her face.

The expression on Lily's face was anything but peaceful.

Mary was, unintentionally and unconciously, the source of many of Lily's problems. Ever since fourth year, Mary'd had an immense crush on James. When James had started asking Lily out in fifth year, Mary briefly stopped talking to Lily, until Lily assured her that she didn't like James at all. As it happened, Lily hadn't hated James for months, but it was like an unwritten rule - you did not go out with your best friend's crush.

Lily squeezed her eyes together and rolled onto her back. That night, under the invisibility cloak, she'd come frighteningly close to losing it. She'd have to be a lot more careful in the future. She resolved never to let herself be in a situation where she was alone with James Potter again.

That morning, Lily was up early, as planned. She got out of bed bearily, stumbling to the bathroom door. She stepped into the shower and turned her face directly into the water spray, yelping at the sudden wetness. It helped her wake up, though, and she was alert enough to navigate down the stairs into the common room fifteen minutes later.

"Good morning Lily," the Marauders said cheerfully, looking none the worse for their late night.

"Shut up," Lily growled. "Noises hurt my head."

"Aw, Lilypond," Sirius teased, "are we a bit testy this morning?"

"Clearly not, but I am," Lily managed.

"That's my girl!" James said brightly. "She's starting to wake up, everyone!"

"Shut up," Lily mumbled. She considered adding a 'Potter', just to tell him that last night didn't mean anything, but was too tired. Besides, it would be too cruel to the poor boy.

"Right, well," Remus said to break the sudden quiet, "Let's get down to the Great Hall." Everyone agreed, and started filing out the portrait hole. James caught Lily's arm and followed behind the others at a slight distance.

"Lily," he started, but Lily shook her head.

"If we must talk, can it be after I'm awake?" she asked. James looked disappointed, but nodded. Lily hurried to catch up to the rest of the Marauders, none of whom had reacted when James had pulled her aside. She realized that she'd made a bit of a mistake this morning. From then on, she needed to make sure she always had one of her mates with her. The Marauders were no help at all.

Lily slid into a spot between Remus and Peter when the group reached the tables. James sat across from her, shoving Sirius over a spot. The guys piled food onto their plates, while Lily took a couple of muffins. She finished her breakfast and stared at the boys devour theirs. She wasn't sure if she was facinated or repulsed.

"How do you fit it all?" she asked in amazement as Sirius reached for his twelfth muffin.

"Wa to oo ean?" Sirius asked. Remus smirked and translated.

"He asked what you meant," Remus said, and grabbed a third bagel.

"How do you eat so much?"

James looked up from his scrambled eggs. "We're hungry," he said.

Lily shook her head. "Alright," she said dubiously. "But don't complain to me when you explode."

Just then, three fourth year Griffindors filed into the Great Hall. When they saw Lily sitting with the Marauders, they froze and stared. "What?" Lily called indignantly. The fourth years started and sat down hurriedly, glancing over at the group from time to time. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys. Sirius and Remus were smothering laughter, while James was trying to catch her eye and Peter looked confused.

Lily perked up when she saw Slytherins start to filter in. She pointed it out quietly to James and Sirius, who were facing away from the door. Sirius pulled out a small mirror and aimed it so that they both could see the door.

"You carry a mirror around?" Lily asked, amused.

"Of course," Sirius said.

"All these years I was wrong," Lily said. "James wasn't the arrogant Marauder." She winked, though, to take the sting out of the insult. Sirius noticed this and grinned. James didn't need to - he was clearly exstatic anyway.

"Aww, Lilykins, I always knew you were in love with me!" Sirius said cheerfully. He leaned in and stage-whispered, "Let's ditch the rest of them and head off to a broom closet. I know one..."

At that, James leaned over and casually whacked the back of Sirius' head. "Shut up, Pads," he said offhandedly as Lily snorted in laughter. They all looked up when they heard yelling from the corridors. James and Sirius abandoned the mirror to look over their shoulders.

"The Eagle Has Landed," Lily said softly. The boys looked at her in confusion. "Muggle thing," she clarified. They all nodded.

"Let's go see," Peter said, and everyone scrambled off of the benches and bolted for the door. Lily followed more slowly.

At the bottom of what used to be a staircase, around five Slytherins lay in a tangled heap. Lily couldn't tell exactly who was down there, but a few seconds after the rest of the people from the Great Hall reached the top of what was then a slide, it changed back into a staircase. One of the Slytherins, Mulcibler, untangled himself from the pile and started charging up the stairs, glaring at the Marauders with unbridled fury on his face. Soon the rest of the Slytherins followed him. Just as Sev - Snape stepped foot on the staircase, though, it reverted back to its slide form, sending the Slytherins whizzing back down into their pile.

After a few more futile tries, Snape realized that he was the problem and stopped trying to get up the stairs. He glared up at the Marauders. Lily bit her lip, then stepped forward purposefully and stood between Sirius and Remus. She looked Se - Snape firmly in the eye. His eyes widened and then he glared even more angrily at her. She turned around and left, the Marauders taking her lead and following her.

Lily grinned as a harried-looking Snape entered the Great Hall. His Housemates had finally managed to alert the professors, and they'd spent all morning trying to figure out how to fix the staircases. Finally they'd settled for levitating him up the stairs. The Marauders planned to unhex the staircases the night before they left Hogwarts.

James leaned over to her and tapped her shoulder. She glanced over at him. "We're all going up to the common room," he said, gesturing to the rest of the Marauders. "Want to join us?"

Lily considered this for a moment, then glanced over at her other friends, who were sitting beside her. Mary was fretting over her last exam, Astronomy, and Corrie was helping her study. Mary was the only one still taking Astronomy, so all the other girls were done with exams. Alice had disappeared somewhere with her boyfriend, Frank. "Sure," Lily told James, who beamed.

"Brilliant," he said, and slung an arm over her shoulder as Lily got up and started following the boys to the common room. Lily shoved it off, laughing.

When they were all about halfway up the Great Staircase, Lily heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Snape standing at the bottom, glaring up at her. He lifted a foot slowly. Sirius caught on first and started bolting up the stairs, dragging Peter with him. Lily felt someone grab her arm, but then Snape stepped onto the staircase and Lily lost her balance.

The person who'd grabbed her arm pulled her onto his lap, and she started laughing on the way down the slide. She glanced up and saw James looking down at her. She blushed, still laughing, and looked away. Her eyes fell on Snape, who was watching with shock and horror on his face. Lily and James slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and Lily tried to scramble to her feet. She kept laughing and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"Why'd you do that?" she finally managed to ask Snape, who flushed and turned to stalk away.

"Lily asked a question," James called loudly. Snape froze and turned to glare at the two of them.

"What, you're on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "We decided last night that it was silly to use each other's surnames."

"Oh? What else did you decide last night?" Snape asked bitterly. He didn't stick around to wait for an answer, but turned and stalked back into the Great Hall.

"Snape," Lily called after him, but he ignored her.

"Lily..." James started, but she brushed past him. "You can't seriously care what that git says," James tried.

"I know," Lily said. "I don't." It was even mostly true.

"Alright," James said. "We were going to play Exploding Snap, if you still want to join us."

"Of course I do," Lily said.'

That night, the Marauders and Lily met in the common room by the fire to decharm the staircases.

"Same groups as last night?" Sirius asked.

"Actually," Lily started, but Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Brilliant!" he said, ignoring Lily's protests. "Don't bother to meet us when you're done, we can just go to bed."

Lily glared, but Sirius grinned and shoved her at James. She stumbled and James caught her, helping her catch her balance.

"Fine," Lily said, and headed for the portrait hole. She ignored Sirius' and Remus' snickers behind her as James ran to catch up.

"Don't forget, we have to wear the Invisibility Cloak," James reminded her. Lily sighed, but paused to let him drape the Cloak over her. She tried to maintain some distance from him, though, and tried to walk as fast as possible.

"Lily," James started once, but Lily cut him off by un-hexing a nearby staircase.

Finally, the two were almost done with their half of Hogwarts staircases, and they were only a few corridors away from the Fat Lady portrait. Lily started to relax, glad that, this night at least, nothing at all bad had happened. Then James caught her around the waist and pulled her into a spare classroom.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Go out with me?" James asked in a whisper, leaning close to her.

_Yes, absolutely..._ she thought dazedly.

"No!" she said.

"Why?" James asked forcibly, taking a step back. "Give me one reason why you won't go out with me."

"Because..." Lily stammered. "Because..."

"That's right," James said angrily. "You have no reason. Why won't you just give me a chance, Lily?"

Lily looked down. Then she looked up again, frustration clear in her eyes.

"For the same reason why Sirius wouldn't go out with me."

**A/N: Love you, reviewers! Less than three.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not really. Also, shoutout to GriffindorAtHeart for giving me an idea that will come into play sometime. :)**

_"That's right," James said angrily. "You have no reason. Why won't you just give me a chance, Lily?"_

_Lily looked down. Then she looked up again, frustration clear in her eyes._

_"For the same reason why Sirius wouldn't go out with me."_

"You want to go out with Sirius?" James yelped.

"No!"

"Then I don't understand."

"If Sirius fancied me, what would stop him from asking me out?"

"He wouldn't, though. None of the Marauders would. They know that I -" James broke off. He had been about to say 'that I love you,' but he didn't know how Lily would take that.

"That you fancy me," Lily finished for him. "Exactly." She seemed to think this explained everything.

"I still don't get it," James admitted. Lily groaned.

"One of my mates fancies you," she said slowly, emphasising every word.

"Oh," James said. "Well...who?"

"I'm hardly going to tell you!"

"Right," James said. "Well. That's bloody brilliant." He turned away and started pacing. After a minute, he turned back to her. "What if your mate started liking someone else?" he asked.

"She's liked you for two years," she said sadly. "It's not likely."

"What if we made it likely?"

"Huh?"

"What if we set your mate up with someone else? Sirius, say?"

"No way are we setting her up with Sirius!"

"Well, what about Remus?"

"I...maybe."

"Brilliant. I'll go tell him." James started for the door, then turned back to face Lily. "Who am I setting him up with, again?"

"I...Mary," Lily admitted unhappily.

"Mary? Really?"

"Yes," Lily said, blushing.

"This is perfect," James said. "Remus fancies her, too."

Lily grinned. "Well, that makes me feel a bit better about betraying her trust," she said softly. "I still can't believe I told you, though."

"I won't tell anyone other than Remus, if that's what you're worried about," James promised.

"Good," Lily said, and passed him on her way out the door. She turned back, too. "School's out tomorrow," she said. "We'll have to start in September."

"It's a date," James teased her. Lily spun around. "It is not!" she yelped. "It's...it's..."

James waited for a few minutes while Lily spluttered, then pulled the Invisibility Cloak over both of them. He towed her to the Common Room, ignoring her fervent protests. "Good night, Lily," he said after they stepped through the portrait hole. Her jumbled stream of words stopped.

"Right. Good night," she said, and marched up the stairs.

James smiled at her back and climbed the stairs to his own dorm. He was the first one back, and he flopped onto his bed. He stared around the room, memorizing it before he left again. Then his eyes widened.

"We're leaving tomorrow!" he yelped to the empty room. He sprang up off his bed and started running around his room, trying to get all his things packed.

The door swung open, and his three friends walked in.

"Guys!" James practically screamed. "We haven't packed!"

"Erm...well, I have," Remus said.

"Calm down," Sirius said. "We're wizards, James. _Accio Sirius' clothing_," he said, sending every article of clothing he owned to fly at him. He ducked, and it landed in a messy head in his trunk. James did the same, slightly embarrassed that he'd forgotten about magic.

"Guys," Peter called, "I can't find my wand!"

"Back pocket," the other three said without looking.

"Oh. Right." The other three laughed.

"James."

"James."

"James!"

"JAMES!"

"That's it."

James sat up, gasping, as cold water soaked his head.

"Don't you think that was a bit unnessessary, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No."

Peter nodded, agreeing with Sirius. "He wouldn't wake up!"

"Of course not," James groaned, finally raising his head to look at the clock. "It's bloody five o'clock!"

"It's the last day before summer," Sirius said.

"I just got to sleep three hours ago."

"And?"

"Shut up," James groaned, stuffing his head under his still sopping wet pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled. His voice was mercifully muffled by the pillow. Then James' foot was yanked upwards. He yelped as he was dragged forcibly out from his wonderfully soft bed and left dangling upside down.

"Let me down!" he croaked out.

"Okay," Sirius said, and James crumpled back onto the bed. Moaning, he stumbled to his feet and towards the shower.

"I hate you," he said casually to no one in particular.

"We know," Sirius and Peter called after him.

James showered quickly and joined his friends as they went down to the Great Hall.

"Guys," he groaned, "breakfast hasn't even started yet!"

"Oh," Peter said. "I forgot about that."

The boys sat staring blankly at the empty table for awhile. Finally, the plates filled up with food. Instantly, all four cheered loudly and fell upon the food, earning themselves alarmed glances from the few people already in the Great Hall.

"Again with the scarfing of food," James heard Lily laugh. He looked up, hash browns dangling from his mouth, as Lily sat down next to Remus with her friends, Mary, Alice, and Corrie.

"Hi, ladies," Sirius said casually, reaching around Corrie for a bun and tossing it onto his plate. He left his arm over his shoulders. Corrie rolled her eyes at her friends but left his arm there.

"Last day, huh," Mary said.

"Yeah. Summer'll be nice, but I can't wait for next year," Remus said.

"Oh, I know," Mary said. "I wonder who'll get Headship."

"Lily," chorused everyone but Lily, who blushed.

"Come on, guys," she protested, to general amusement. "Almost anyone in our year has just as good a chance at it!"

"Right, right," Corrie said dismissively. "Head Boy, though..."

"Remus, maybe," Alice said. "He does get top marks."

"Yeah, but he's a Marauder," Lily said. "I think it'll be someone from a different House - no offense," she added.

James' heart lept. That was the first time she'd ever said 'no offense' to an inherantly offensive statement. He beamed.

"Wow, James," Mary laughed. "You must really not want to be Head Boy!"

"James? Head Boy?" Sirius withdrew his arm from around Corrie's shoulders to brush his hair back as he laughed.

"Oi! It's not that funny!" James protested. Lily giggled.

"Sorry, James, but it kind of is," she said. "Honestly, I wouldn't care who Head Boy was - assuming I'm Head Girl, which is in no way certain - so long as it wasn't Snape." Everyone grumbled in agreement.

"On the bright side, Frank blew up the Head's Dorms earlier this year, so you wouldn't have to share a dorm with him if it was Snape," Alice said, blushing only a tiny bit.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Corrie said, grinning. "Didn't you -"

"Oh, look at the time!" Alice practially yelled. "We'd better get our trunks downstairs!" She scrambled off the bench and bolted out of the Great Hall. James glanced down the table to see the former Head Boy, Frank Longbottom, staring after her. James noticed that everyone else was staring at him, too, and glanced away.

"I want to hear this story," Sirius said.

"Actually, Alice is right," Lily said. "We should go get our stuff."

"Fine," Sirius pouted. "But you have to tell me on the train!"

"Good luck with that, Sirius," Corrie teased. "My lips are sealed."

"Bet I can unseal them," Sirius said, winking.

"Just try me," Corrie said.

"First Hogsmeade weekend next year?"

"Deal."

"Wait, what?" Mary exclaimed. Lily just gaped.

"Stuff," James said loudly. Everyone snapped out of it. "Race you up stairs," James said, and took off.

**A/N: I loves me my reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not really. **

_"My lips are sealed."_

_"Bet I can unseal them," Sirius said, winking._

_"Just try me," Corrie said._

_"First Hogsmeade weekend next year?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Wait, what?" Mary exclaimed. Lily just gaped._

_"Stuff," James said loudly. Everyone snapped out of it. "Race you up stairs," James said, and took off._

Lily dragged her trunk downstairs, wincing each time it thunked against a stair. About a quarter of the way down, she turned to glare at her trunk, then raised an eyebrow. "Macula Lapsus Lily Evans," she said, and grinned as the staircase obligingly turned into a slide. She slid down it, cutting the time down by a few hours.

When she reached the bottom, she pulled her trunk to the side to let an annoyed Mary, bemused Alice, and appreciative Corrie come to a stop at the bottom.

"Nice one!" Corrie said. Mary whacked her upside the head. "Sorry," she muttered. Lily smothered a giggle and muttered the counterspell.

"So do we have a lifetime to look forward to that spell?" Mary asked. Lily thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Brilliant," Mary said. "Just brilliant..."

"You've got to admit, it's handy," Corrie said.

"Yeah, but I landed butt-first on the edge of my trunk. I'm gonna have a huge bruise for weeks."

"Oh. Sorry," Lily said.

"How did you land on your trunk?" Corrie asked.

"I don't even know," Mary said.

"Hey, girls," Lily heard from behind her. She spun around to see the James, Sirius and Remus dragging their trunks down the staircase. She could hear Peter panting further up the stairs. Lily saw Corrie smirk, and the two girls exchanged a look.

"My way was easier," Lily mouthed. Corrie nodded.

"If you're done having silent conversations..." Sirius said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Corrie said sweetly. Alice couldn't help giggling, and Lily shot her a look.

"Sorry," Alice squeaked. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit. The boys looked between the girls in growing anxiety.

"I used the stairs-slide spell to get us down here faster," Lily admitted.

"Nice," Sirius said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James asked at the same time.

"Come on, guys," Remus said. "We don't want to miss the train."

"Would you like me to take that?" James offered, motioning to Lily's chest. The other boys offered the same, Peter after Remus nudged him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily said. "You can barely manage your own. How much did you pack, anyway?"

"I...erm..." James mumbled.

"All of it," Remus said. "He waited until the last minute, panicked, and packed everything of his he could find."

"And a lot of my stuff," Sirius said. "Not that I'm complaining, really; we are both going to end up in the same place, I just have to carry less." He smirked at James.

"Thanks," James said. "But, Lily," he added, turning back to her, "I can take both. Really."

"I'm fine," Lily insisted. She turned around and started dragging her trunk towards the carriages. Suddenly, she felt it lifting out of her grasp. Mary'd taken out her wand and was levitating the trunks toward the carriages. "Oh, right," Lily muttered, blushing.

"You are a genius," Remus told Mary. She blushed and mumbled a thank you. Lily noticed James raise his eyebrows at her, but ignored it as she climbed into the first carriage.

"We're not all going to fit!" Alice giggled as the Marauders tried to climb in after the girls.

"Nonsense," James said firmly as Sirius and Remus sat in the last two seats. Peter lay across their laps, while James sat on the floor against Lily's legs. She shifted them awkwardly.

"Is this really necessary?" Mary asked, her voice muffled. Lily glanced over to see that she was mashed against the wall of the carriage.

"Absolutely," Sirius said. Lily glared down at James, who shrugged.

"I can't help it," he mouthed up at her.

"If you're done having your silent conversations," Corrie said, smirking, "we're just about there."

"So soon? What a shame!" Mary mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Sirius said.

"Shut it, Black," Mary said. At least, that's what Lily could make out - she was pretty sure there were a couple other words in there, too, but she didn't really want to try to decipher those.

"Mary!" Alice yelped. Lily smirked - Alice had been sitting right next to Mary.

"What?" Mary snapped.

"We're here," Remus interrupted.

"Thank Merlin!" Mary gasped. Lily giggled and shoved James out of the carriage with her foot.

"Ow," he commented.

"That didn't hurt," Lily scoffed.

"No, but I'd feel a lot better if you gave me a kiss," he said, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up," Lily laughed, and levitated her trunk onto the train. James followed her with a woebegone expression.

Lily, Corrie, Mary, and Alice ducked into a nearby compartment. Lily shut the door in James' and Sirius' faces.

"But, Lilykins," Sirius whined, "we were just starting to be such good friends!"

"We're going to be busy doing girl stuff," Alice informed them.

"Like what?" Peter asked. Lily and Corrie smirked at each other.

"Oh, you know," Lily said, waving her arms around.

"Make-up," Corrie said.

"Guys," Lily said.

"Nail polish," Mary threw in.

"PMS," Lily offered. Corrie grinned evilly at the boys. At this, Remus started edging away.

"Feminine supplies." The boys started stampeding away.

"Nice one," Lily said. "So what's this about your date with Sirius?"

"Erm..."

"Corrie," Alice groaned. "I told you guys everything about Frank!"

"Not everything," Mary said.

"Well, we didn't ask her that," Corrie said.

"Yeah, but we're asking you!" Alice said.

"Fine!" Corrie threw up her hands in the air. "I don't know why I said yes, I just did, okay?"

"So are you going to cancel?" Lily asked.

"...no," Corrie muttered.

"No? So you like him!" Alice squealed.

"I don't!" Corrie insisted. "But that would be rude, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mary said. "She likes him," she added in a stage whisper.

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Do -"

"You two are hopeless," Lily interrupted, laughing. "C'mon, we'd better get changed."

All four girls casually got out their Muggle clothes and faced separate corners. Right after Lily took off her outer robes, Corrie said "Wait," loudly.

"What..." Lily started, but Corrie threw open the door before she could get out a word. Lily glared at the guilty-looking Sirius and James.

"What, Remus didn't come?" Mary asked bitingly.

"Nope," Sirius said. "Too honorable or something like that. Prongs here almost didn't, too."

"Prongs?" Alice asked.

"Erm...nothing," Sirius said. "If you ladies will excuse us..." The boys walked away. Before the girls continued changing, though, Lily put an Impermeable charm on the door. She changed quickly into her faux-jean capris and button-up camp shirt, then slipped into her favorite sandals.

"Lily, you look like such a cowgirl," Mary laughed. Corrie and Alice, who were both purebloods, looked confused. "Never mind," Mary said.

"Yeah, okay," Corrie said. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. Alice was still frowning.

"Lily doesn't look anything like a cow," she said softly, looking confusedly at Lily's outfit. Lily burst out laughing.

"No, no," she said cheerfully. "A cowgirl is a girl who takes care of cows in American movies. They're supposed to wear this kind of shirt."

"Oh," Alice said, but she didn't look very enlightened. Actually, she looked rather childish in her pink tank top and white shorts.

"Yeah, never mind," Mary repeated. She smoothed her sundress as she sat back down.

"Let's let the guys in now," Corrie suggested, standing up.

"No!" Lily said. "You haven't told us anything."

"There's nothing to tell," Corrie said. She pulled open the door. "Huh, they're not trying to peek," she noted. "I'll go get them."

"Corrie, no!" Alice called after her.

"Never mind," Lily said. "She's gone."

"Besides, she'll have loads to tell us after her date," Mary said.

"True." Lily grinned wickedly.

"Lilyflower!" Lily jumped and looked at the door. Sirius was leaning against it. "You look positively evil."

"Why thank you," Lily said. "Where's Corrie? And the others?"

"Corrie?"

"She went to fetch you guys."

"Oh, right. I went to the loo," Sirius said easily. Alice blushed.

"There you are!" Corrie exclaimed, bouncing into the compartment. The other boys followed her.

"James, your girlfriend is plotting evilness," Sirius reported.

"I'm not plotting anything," Lily said. Sirius gaped at her.

"You just admitted to being James' girlfriend!"

"No I didn't."

"You did! Or at least, you didn't deny it!"

"Then I deny it. I am not dating James Potter," Lily said, blushing.

"You're blushing," Corrie said, snickering.

"There are too many people in here," Lily replied. "I think I'm going to try and find the snack cart; anyone want to come?"

"I will," James said.

"No surprises there," Sirius muttered to Remus.

"I'd better come, too," Corrie said. "To make sure you two behave."

"I'll come," Sirius said. "I'm hungry."

"You can't be," Alice said. "You must have eaten half a cow at breakfast!"

"I know," Sirius groaned. "The other half is waiting for me. Let's go!"

"Hang on; I'm coming, too," Mary said. She was trying to find something in her trunk. "Ah, here it is!" She jumped up from her seat and the group left the compartment, heading for the front of the train.

**A/N: I loves me my reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Have I ever given you any reason to believe I own anything?**

_"I'll come," Sirius said. "I'm hungry."_

_"You can't be," Alice said. "You must have eaten half a cow at breakfast!"_

_"I know," Sirius groaned. "The other half is waiting for me. Let's go!"_

_"Hang on; I'm coming, too," Mary said. She was trying to find something in her trunk. "Ah, here it is!" She jumped up from her seat and the group left the compartment, heading for the front of the train._

"Licorice Wands?" Lily asked Corrie, breaking the silence. James looked at the girls, mildly curious.

"Of course! And pumpkin pasties," Corrie said, nodding to Mary.

"And Chocolate Frogs."

"And Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for Alice," Lily said. The girls stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"Right, skip Alice," Lily said. "Boys?"

"Huh?" Sirius said blankly. James just blinked.

"What are you getting?"

"...everything," he said.

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Everything."

"Do you mean everything there is, or everything she'll give you?" Mary asked.

"Whichever means more candy," Sirius said cheerfully. Lily nodded ruefully.

"The weird thing is, I totally believe that of you guys," she said.

"We're growing boys," Sirius said innocently.

"Yeah, right!" Corrie said, laughing. "If you two grew anymore, we'd have to get step ladders just to snog you." James battled a light flush, and won.

"That's likely," Mary muttered.

"It is likely, Mary Mary Quite Contrary," Sirius said, looping an arm around Corrie's waist. "Besides, you're hardly short yourself," he said, grinning at Corrie, who was only about three inches shorter than him.

"Ah, but poor Lily or Mary would have to end up with James, and they're both at least a foot shorter than him." James looked away for a second. Sirius had no bloodly idea. He really should enlighten his best mate pretty soon.

"Lily only comes up to his chin," Sirius said, nodding sadly. "But I'm sure James would be willing to strain his neck a bit, wouldn't you, Prongs?" James' brain froze. He had no bloody idea what the appropriate response was, and he didn't doubt that Lily would be furious if he got this trick question wrong.

"What's up with the Prongs thing again?" Lily asked. James winced. Lily had a knack for picking the worst subjects.

"Here's the cart!" Sirius said loudly. "Perfect!"

"I'll take a dozen Chocolate Frogs," James said quickly, handing half of them to Lily. "And half a dozen Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a handful of pumpkin pasties," at that, he handed a couple to Mary, hoping she didn't read anything into the gesture, "and a handful of Sugar Quills, and -"

"James!" Lily burst out laughing. "When you said everything, I thought you were joking."

James grinned at her, then finished. "And a half a dozen ChocoBalls, and a handful of Droobles Bubble Gum."

Sirius took off where James had left off. "And I'll take a dozen Licorice Wands." He passed half of them to Corrie before continuing, "And a handful of Blood Pops, Acid Pops, and half a dozen Jelly Slugs, and half a dozen Fizzing Whizbees."

"Wow, Sirius," Corrie said, smirking. "Compared to James, you really are the epitome of self-control." Sirius shrugged.

"He'd already taken all the good ones," Sirius explained. "We'll split it all back in the compartment, anyway."

"Well, since you boys were so very kind," Lily said cheerfully, "we really haven't got any reason to get anything more. Let's head back."

"After you," James said, just as Sirius said, "Ladies first." They grinned at each other, then bowed dramatically. Lily and Corrie giggled and, looping their arms around Mary's, marched down the corridor. James followed, perfectly content to be watching Lily's hair bounce around her shoulders.

"Stop staring, James," Lily said casually.

"Erm...I wasn't staring," James stammered.

"Sure," Lily said.

"I wasn't!"

"He was," Sirius said.

"Thanks, mate."

"Any time."

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Lily crowed as she opened the door. James grinned, recognizing that she was purposefully ignoring him. He tossed half of his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans at Alice, who squealed as she was pelted by small boxes.

"James!" Lily yelped.

"Sorry!" James said quickly.

"I bet you are," Mary said.

"How about I make it up to you?" James asked, getting a brilliant idea. "I'll have to ask my parents, of course, but what say you all stay at my place for a week or so?"

"You're joking!" Corrie said loudly.

"Nope," James said, smirking.

"Well...do you think your parents would be okay with it?" Mary asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said. "They love having young people around."

"Will we all fit in his house?" Lily asked. She frowned when the boys burst out laughing.

"That will not be a problem," James assured her.

"That...that could be fun," Lily admitted. James beamed.

"Say what now?" Mary yelped. "Did you, Lily Evans, just agree to stay at James Potter's house for a week?" Mary looked stunned. Lily just shrugged, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Yeah," she said softly. Mary shook her head.

"I can't believe it," she muttered.

"Can't believe what?" Remus asked.

"Well, it's just, Lily's always hated James," Mary said.

"No she hasn't," Corrie said casually. "She just didn't want to date him. That's a far cry from hating him." Mary looked down, biting her lip.

"So...what does everyone think about midway through July?" James asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good. I'll be there," Sirius said, smirking. James cuffed his head.

"Yeah, that's great," Remus said, grinning. James smirked back - that week was right between transformations, which was perfect for Remus.

"I should be able to come," Corrie said. Mary nodded.

"I'll owl you - I have to ask my parents," Lily said. "I know they were planning some big family vacation or whatever."

"Excellent," James said. He could already see this shaping up to be one of the best summers ever.

"I'm bored," Sirius said a few second later. "Can we play a game?"

The girls looked at Sirius warily. "What game?" Corrie asked slowly.

"Spin the Bottle?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No," Lily and Corrie said loudly. Alice squeaked and blushed bright red.

"Fine," Sirius said coolly. "Truth or Dare?"

James caught Lily's eyes. "I don't think so," Lily said slowly.

"Merlin, you girls are hard to please," Sirius said. "Sirius-style Monopoly?"

"Say what now?" Corrie said.

"Sirius-style Monopoly. It's played basically the same way, but with real-life consequences when you draw a Chance or Community Chest card, and when you go to Jail, you literally go to a designated spot, and when you want to buy a property from someone, you have to do something they tell you to."

"Sounds fun!" Corrie said.

"Are you mad?" Mary yelped.

"I don't know about this..." Lily said slowly. "But we may as well try."

"I call dog!" Corrie said.

"No bloody way!" Sirius yelped. "I'm always the dog!"

"First come, first served, Sirius," Corrie said, smirking. Sirius pouted.

"Fine. But then I want the race car."

"Battleship!" Peter claimed.

"I want the boot," Lily said.

"Top hat," Mary said.

"I call the thimble," Alice said.

"I don't think you'll have much competition there, Alice," Sirius said. James whacked the back of his head. "Again? Really?"

"I'll take the wheelbarrow," Remus said.

"And I'm the iron," James said.

"Just like your muscles," Corrie said, winking.

"Hey!" Sirius said.

"Yes?" Corrie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"...never mind," Sirius mumbled.

"Excellent! Who goes first?"

"I will," Remus said. They played for a few rounds before it started looking different from normal.

"Chance card, Corrie," Sirius smirked.

"Kiss a first year?" Corrie read doubtfully.

"Aww, she got an easy one," Peter said. Corrie raised an eyebrow and left the compartment. She came back a few minutes later.

"Done," she said.

"James' turn," Sirius said. James landed on one of Lily's properties - Marvin Gardens.

"What do I have to pay you?" he asked, staring at her.

"Erm...a - a Chocolate Frog!" Lily blurted. Sirius groaned.

"You're no fun," he complained. James smirked at Lily as he tossed her the Frog. She blushed, but caught it.

"I know," she said softly. "Alice, your turn."

James watched Lily for the next couple of uneventful turns. Finally, she rolled. James grinned slowly as he realized where she would land. She hesitantly moved her piece forward and onto Sirius' St. Charles' Place.

"Oho," Sirius said, sitting up straighter. "Now this is exciting. Poor little Lily Flower, bound to do whatever I say. I wonder -"

"Get on with it Black," Lily said, sounding almost unconcerned. James couldn't help but notice, however, that she didn't quite manage to pull it off.

"Lilykins, you have to..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Don't even try to blame me for this. **

_James watched Lily for the next couple of uneventful turns. Finally, she rolled. James grinned slowly as he realized where she would land. She hesitantly moved her piece forward and onto Sirius' St. Charles' Place._

_"Oho," Sirius said, sitting up straighter. "Now this is exciting. Poor little Lily Flower, bound to do whatever I say. I wonder -"_

_"Get on with it Black," Lily said, sounding almost unconcerned. James couldn't help but notice, however, that she didn't quite manage to pull it off._

_"Lilykins, you have to..."_

"To what Black? Dramatic pauses really aren't as entertaining as you seem to think," Lily said.

"Fine, fine," Sirius said. "Kiss James."

"How unoriginal," Lily sniffed, but leaned over to James. She carefully pressed her lips against his cheek, but pulled away instantly.

"Aw, come on," Sirius groaned. Lily shook her head quickly, leaning away from James.

"Nope! I kissed him, fair and square." Sirius grumbled, but gestured for Peter to move.

Lily sat back, lounging on her arms so that her head was next to Mary's.

"Listen, Mary," she started to whisper, but she was cut off.

"Don't bother," Mary said wearily. "It's not your fault."

"Mary...what if it was? What if I had actually kissed him? What would you have done?"

"I don't know," Mary said softly. Then she brightened up. "But you don't even like him," she said, still quietly. "You'd never do that to me."

Lily closed her eyes briefly. She managed something that looked almost like a nod and sat back up. She heard a quiet "Lily?" behind her, but pretended not to notice.

"Right, whose turn?" she asked briskly.

"Ah, we're waiting on Corrie and Sirius to get back," Remus said. "James made Corrie go snog him."

"Made sure to specify that it had to be a proper snog, too," James said. Lily whacked the back of his head like she'd seen him to do Sirius.

"Was that meant to hurt?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "And you could at least have the decency to pretend it did."

"Okay," James said. He clutched his head and started moaning, slumping backward against the compartment bench. "I can see the light," he groaned. "Lily, I love you! Sirius, I hid the Firewhiskey under your textbooks; I figured you'd never look there. Remus...actually, I don't really have anything to say to you."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"This is it!" James gasped, sitting bolt upright. "Oh, Merlin, I'm too young to die!"

"Not very believeable," Lily said.

"I'm not done," James said. "Alas, alas, the only thing that could save me now is True Love's Kiss!" At that, he rolled his head sharply towards Lily.

"No, James," she said.

"Fine. Then I'm going to go find Sirius and Corrie," he said, throwing a pout her way. Lily crushed the part of her that begged her to go with him, easily after years of practice.

"Well, while they're gone, I'm going to go to the loo," Mary said. "Lily, coming?"

"I will never understand girls' need to go to the bathroom in herds," Remus said, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"Hush, you," Mary said. Lily stood up and followed her to the loo, which was tiny, disgusting, and smelly.

"Was this really necessary?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Mary said. "What did you mean earlier? You don't like James, do you?"

"Mary..." Lily started, not sure what she would say.

"You do!" Mary said angrily. "I can't believe you!"

"It's not my fault!" Lily insisted.

"You could at least be a bit less obvious," Mary spat. "You're practically throwing yourself at him!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily said. "You never would've known if I hadn't tried to find out how mad you'd be if I dated him -"

"You're thinking about dating him?" Mary yelped.

"I was wondering if you'd gotten over him!"

"Of course I haven't!"

"Why not? He hasn't shown you the least amount of encouragement! Ever!"

"Sure he has! Remember that time in Transfiguration, he lent me a quill when mine broke!"

"You call that encouragement? That's common decency!" Lily said, exasperated.

"But...but it was a really nice quill," Mary said.

"You're hopeless," Lily said.

"I know," Mary said sadly. "But I can't help it!"

"What you need is a boyfriend," Lily said, grinning, all anger from their fight disappearing. "I have a plan."

"Lily," Mary said warningly, "you are not setting me up with some guy."

"It's not just some guy," Lily said cheerfully. "I'm setting you up with Remus!"

"Lilypad, I know you mean well, but seriously? Remus?"

"You'd prefer Sirius? But what about Corrie? And I really didn't see him as your type..."

"No, not Sirius, serious!"

"Oh," Lily said, blushing. "Well...then what's wrong with Remus?"

"Nothing, really, it's just...he's just..."

"Not James?" Lily said.

"Well...yeah."

"Mary, you have to get over him!"

"So you can have him?"

"Partly, yes, but also because you're going to drive yourself insane!"

"Already there," Mary quiped.

"That's my girl," Lily said. "Now, we have tons of time over the summer before we stay at the Potters' house. You. Remus. Think about it, kay?"

"Fine," Mary agreed. "But you owe me!"

"No, I think you owe me," Lily said, winking. Mary giggled, despite an obvious attempt to stifle it.

"Let's get back," Mary said once she'd controlled her giggles. "They'll be waiting on us."

"Don't forget," Lily said.

"I know, I know," Mary said. "And...Lily? If you really want to date James, I...I guess I'd be okay with it," she said, softly.

"No, you wouldn't," Lily said. "Not really. But I appreciate the thought, really I do." She and Mary exchanged a smile, then Lily opened the lavatory door and led the way back to the compartment. Sirius and Corrie were back, looking decidedly more messy than they had before, but James was still gone.

"Where've you been?" Corrie asked.

"The loo," Lily said.

"And what were you doing there?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't even know what you're thinking about, and I don't want to," Lily said. Sirius sighed.

"Alright, alright," he said, and went over to the door of the compartment. He slid it open and hollered James' name down the corridor. A few minutes later, James showed up, rubbing his ear and grimacing.

"Was that really necessary?" he groaned.

"Yes," Sirius said. "Peter, go."

"Wait, we were waiting on all of you guys, and it was Peter's turn?" Lily asked.

"...yeah. Why?" Remus asked.

"Just wondering," Lily said. Peter moved, landing on the Go square. Sirius quite literally booted him out of the compartment and told him to run up and down the corridor once before coming back.

"Do all of us have to do that when we pass Go?" Alice asked, nervously. Lily knew her friend didn't like running very much.

"It's better than his first idea," James said.

"What was his first idea?" Alice asked. Lily hid a grin - it was obvious that was what James had been fishing for.

"Strip Monopoly," James said.

"Merlin, I'd forgotten about that," Sirius said. "We should start doing that again."

"No!" all four girls yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright," Sirius said, grinning. "Never mind."

The door slid open again, and Peter staggered in, collapsing on a bench. "I'm...back," he gasped.

"We noticed," Corrie said. "Mary, your turn."

Lily stared down at where Sirius was lying crumpled by her feet. For some reason, Corrie had made him do the chicken dance on the bench right as the train started slowing down, and he'd fallen off.

"I'm so sorry," Corrie said, continuing her long stream of apologies as she helped Sirius back up. "I had no idea the train would...are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Sirius said, smirking. "Calm down, Corrie - anyone would think you cared." Corrie blushed and shut her mouth with a snap.

"Hush," she said halfheartedly.

"Oh, Lilyflower," James said, loudly and dramatically, throwing his arms around her. Lily squeaked. "I don't know how I will survive without you," he continued. "I will count the days until I can see you again, and -"

"Gerroff me!" Lily protested, laughing a tiny bit as she tried, futilely, to push him away. "Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," James said, letting go. "Bye, Moo - Remus, Peter, Corrie, Mary, Alice."

"Moo?" Corrie asked, smirking. "You call Remus Moo?"

"Moony, actually," Peter said. James whacked the back of his head.

"Oh? Do you all have nicknames?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "That's Wormtail."

"Is not!" Mary said.

"Yeah, it is," Peter said. "And he's Padfoot," he added, pointing to Sirius.

"And what should we call you?" Alice asked James.

"Prongs," James admitted.

"Where'd they come from?" Lily asked.

"You really don't want to know," Sirius said, grinning.

"You're probably right," Lily said. "See you all later," she added, pulling her trunk down and dragging it out the compartment door. The others followed in a straggly line, but Lily saw her parents quickly, and with a last wave good-bye, headed off to start her summer.

**A/N: Over fifty reviews - have I mentioned lately how much I love you guys?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Don't even try to blame me for this. **

_"Where'd they come from?" Lily asked._

_"You really don't want to know," Sirius said, grinning._

_"You're probably right," Lily said. "See you all later," she added, pulling her trunk down and dragging it out the compartment door. The others followed in a straggly line, but Lily saw her parents quickly, and with a last wave good-bye, headed off to start her summer._

James watched her leave with a goofy smile on his face. "Bye, Lily!" he called loudly, drawing a few stares from those in the crowd who weren't used to him.

"Way to be subtle, mate," Sirius said. "I don't suspect a thing. Of course, she's a lot brighter than I am..."

"Right, right," James said. "I always forget."

"Details," Corrie said. "Don't worry; she knows."

"Knows what?" James asked.

"That you're hopeless," Corrie said.

"I am not," James said.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Corrie said. "There's my mom; I'm off. See you."

"Adieu, sweet, sweet Corrie," Sirius said. "Parting has never been such a cruel blow..."

"She's gone," James said.

"Kay," Sirius said. "So where are your parents?"

"They'll be here," James said. "Oi, Moony! There're your parents."

"Great. Bye, guys," Remus said, hopping off the train.

"Where's Wormy?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," James said.

"He said something about meeting up with other friends," Alice said.

"Ah," James said. "I guess we'll see him over the summer, then." Alice shrugged.

"Guess so. Have you guys seen Frank?"

"No," James said. "Why?"

"Is he picking you up?" Mary squealed. Sirius winced.

"Yeah," Alice said, blushing. "He's just Side-Along Apparating me home, though. The timing was bad for my parents, and I'm not seventeen yet, and Frank -"

"We get it," Mary said, giggling. "Hey, look!"

"Is it Frank?" Alice squealed.

"Er, no, sorry, just my da."

"Oh. RIght," Alice said, blushing again.

"July," Mary said, clambering down.

"Alice!" came a voice from behind them.

"Frank!" Alice called happily, jumping down into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Ready?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab - oh, thanks, James," Alice told James, who'd just handed her her trunk.

"Yeah, see ya," James said as Frank Apparated her away.

"And your parents are..."

"Late," James said. He frowned - it wasn't like his mother to be late for anything.

"That's odd," said Sirius, clearly echoing his thoughts.

"Let's get off the train, at any rate," James said. "We're blocking the exit."

Sirius and James lept causally off the train and dragged their trunks closer to the wall that marked the door to the Platform.

"Should we go through?"

"Nah, if they Apparate, they've gotta come here."

A few minutes later, Sirius looked at James worriedly.

"What's taking them so long?"

"I dunno," James said slowly. "Erm...there's nothing we can really do but wait." He looked around at the rest of the Platform, which was quickly clearing out. Nearly everyone was gone already.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," came a voice from behind them. Both boys spun around quickly to see Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster.

"Hey, Albus," Sirius said casually. James rolled his eyes, but knew that Dumbledore wouldn't get mad - the Marauders actually knew the headmaster alarmingly well from how often they'd been sent to his office.

"I didn't know you came to the Platform," James said.

"I usually don't," Dumbledore said. "But I'm afraid I wasn't able to catch the two of you before you left. Your parents, Mr. Potter, are waiting for the two of you at Hogwarts. I have some interesting information you all might want to hear."

James almost groaned at the thought of another long train ride back. Dumbledore smiled, though.

"I can Side-along Apparate you to the gate," Dumbledore said, stretching out his arm. James took it, Sirius following his lead quickly. Dumbledore twirled, and James gasped as he was sucked into a long, tight tunnel. His eyes saw nothing but warped strands of black, which didn't seem as though they should be distinguishable from the surrounding blackness. He landed before the gates and leaned against them, gasping for breath.

"It's easier when we do it alone," Sirius muttered.

"It's also easier when there's only one person Side-along Apparating," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Step lightly, now, we don't want to keep Mr. and Mrs. Potter waiting too long."

James and Sirius exchanged looks, then followed Dumbledore to a waiting carriage.

"James! Sirius!" called James' mom as she ran out to hug both boys. "I'm glad Professor Dumbledore was able to find you so quickly," she said.

"Do you know what he's got to tell us about, Dors?" Sirius asked.

"Not exactly," Dorea hedged.

"Mum?" James asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

"She doesn't know, exactly," James' father said.

"Charlus..." Dorea said warningly.

"Clearly Professor Dumbledore was going to tell them anyway," Charlus said. "And besides, knowing them, they probably aren't entirely clueless."

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," Dumbledore said, "but when you're done, please make your way to my office. The boys know the password, I think."

"Jelly Slugs?" James asked for confirmation.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said.

"We're done, I think," Charlus said. "Dorea?" he added, offering his arm to his wife, who took it automatically. James and Sirius hurried to pass them, following the well-known path to the headmaster's office.

"Jelly Slugs," Sirius told the gargoyle, who allowed them to enter the staircase.

"You certainly know your way around here," Dorea said, almost suspiciously.

"We're probably the students who've been here the most," Sirius said proudly.

"Sirius..." Dorea sighed.

"What? Some of it wasn't entirely our fault."

"Oh, okay, then," Charlus said, throwing the boys a wink when Dorea's back was turned. "Hello again, Professor Dumbledore."

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore said. "Lemon Drop?"

"No, thanks," said the Potters, while Sirius took one.

"Now, you're all wondering why I asked you here," Dumbledore said.

"Uh, yeah," Sirius said.

"Let him explain," Dorea said.

"Thank you, Dorea," Dumbledore said. "You've all heard about someone who calls himself Voldemort, haven't you?"

"We have," Charlus said.

"He's infiltrated the Minsitry of Magic," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors aren't effective against them. The Ministry's methods of protecting against him and his Death Eaters aren't effective. I've formed a group, The Order of the Phoenix, to fight against him."

"Why are the boys here, then?" Dorea asked.

"Because they both have reasons to fight," Dumbledore said.

"What reasons?" Charlus asked.

"Voldemort is trying to purge the Wizarding World of Muggle-borns," Dumbledore said, looking at James. James stared back at him for a moment before he understood. His mouth fell open, and he grabbed the edge of the table with whitened knuckles. Lily was muggle born.

"And many of the people who support him are old pureblood families like the Malfoys...Lestranges...Averys...Blacks," Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius. James looked up from the table he'd been glaring at to look at Sirius, who had a determined expression on his face.

"We need passionate young people, or our future is doomed," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is recruiting young people. In order to fight back, we have to do the same."

"But they're children," Dorea protested. "They've not even graduated Hogwarts!"

"And they won't fight unti they have," Dumbledore said. "What I would like them to do is keep an eye out. As I said, Voldemort is recruiting young people. I want the boys to tell me if they see any signs of Voldemort's work in their peers."

"Just us?" James asked. "I'm sure Remus and Peter would, too. And Lily's a muggle born herself. You'd think she'd be especially concerned."

"I will be talking to Miss Evans as well," Dumbledore said. "But after, I think, she comes back to Hogwarts. As it is, she is vulnerable in the muggle world. Mr. Lupin already knows -"

"What?" Sirius yelped.

"As a werewolf, Mr. Lupin was under great risk of being approached for recruitment by Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "I made sure he was aware of the situation. Mr. Pettigrew is in a similar boat as Miss Evans. As a half blood, he is in danger until he returns to Hogwarts."

"And Corrie, Alice, and Mary?" Sirius asked.

"Miss Prewitt knows about the Order," Dumbledore said.

"No bloody way," Sirius said.

"Language, Sirius," Dorea said. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Frank Longbottom is one of our members," Dumbledore said. "Miss Rivers, I believe, is planning to leave for France after graduation."

"Corrie's doing what?" Sirius yelped.

"Sirius, let him finish his sentences," James said.

"Right, sorry," Sirius said. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Miss Veratine's situation is similar to Miss Evans'."

"So...what do we have to do?" Sirius asked. "Sign a paper or something?"

"Actually, yes," Dumbledore said. He pulled out a long scroll and opened it to somewhere a third of the way down. "Sign below here, please."

James watched his mum and da sign the paper first, then Sirius, who signed with a flourish. James took the quill last, signing below where Sirius had left his invisible signature. After he signed, though, it wasn't invisible anymore - and neither were any of the other signatures.

"Nice," he muttered.

"Why, thank you, James," Dumbledore beamed. "If you boys would like to head down to the kitchens for a bit of dinner - I'm sure you know where it is - I would like to have a word with James' parents."

James and Sirius left the headmaster's office, walking the strangely deserted halls to the portrait of the fruit. James tickled the pear and they walked into the kitchen.

"What can I get the Masters?" a house elf asked squeakily.

"A roast beef sandwich with a side of potato salad would be great," Sirius said.

"I'll have the same, please," James said. The house elves bowed and hurried away. One of them led the boys to a small table in a corner.

"The Masters' food will be here soon," the house elf squeaked, and hurried away after its fellows.

"So...Voldemort, huh," Sirius said.

**A/N: My reviewers are the best eva. No, really.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry this is so short, I'm sorry my computer is acting up so that I might be a bit late with future chapters, and I'm sorry I don't actually own it. **

_"The Masters' food will be here soon," the house elf squeaked, and hurried away after its fellows._

_"So...Voldemort, huh," Sirius said._

Lily laughed as she flung her arms around her parents. "I've missed you guys so much!" she said. "Tuney didn't come?"

"She's with her boyfriend," Lily's mother said.

"Ah," Lily said. "Vermin, right?"

"Vernon," her mother corrected.

"Close, though," her father said.

"Nickolas!"

"Sorry, dear." Lily laughed again.

"It's so good to be home," she said, leading the way off the Platform and through King's Cross. "Speaking of being home, would you mind if I wasn't? For about a week in July sometime?"

"Have you made plans?" her mother asked.

"Sort of," Lily said. "It's not set in stone or anything, but I'd love to go."

"Go where?"

"Oh, a bunch of us would be staying at the Potters' house."

"Potter? Is that the one that's always asking you out?" her father asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Lily said. "But we're just friends."

"Who else is going?"

"Mary and Alice and Corrie," Lily said. "And three of Ja - Potter's friends."

"Oh, how are the girls?" Lily's mother asked. They'd all stayed over at Lily's house at various points over the past summer.

"They're doing great," Lily said. "We all think we did pretty well on our tests."

"Oh, good," Lily's mother said as they all climbed into the car. Lily leaned back against her seat and sighed happily. She's missed the complexities of Muggle life.

"So when are we having that family vacation thing you'd talked about?" she said after a while.

"Oh, dear, I'd almost forgotten about that," Lily's mother said. "I hope you weren't too excited, Lily, but I'm afraid we're booked for the summer."

"Oh," Lily said. "That's alright. Er...doing what?"

"This...and that..." Lily's mother said.

"Your mother is busy planning your sister's wedding," her father interrupted.

"Whaaa?" Lily gasped.

"It's...she's only just told us," her mother said. "Just two days ago, really. I mean, we'd had suspicious that they were planning on it, and Vernon had asked your father for permission and everything, but she only just, two days ago, you see, actually he proposed -"

"I get it, Mum," Lily said, giggling. "I'm not mad."

"Oh, thank goodness, Lilypie," her mother said.

"Not you too," Lily groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?"

"Nothing, Mum," Lily said. Her father pulled the car into the driveway and Lily tumbled out. She dragged her trunk into the house, hauling it up the stairs with no small amount of effort. She flopped onto her bed, panting, and closed her eyes. She didn't expect to fall asleep.

And yet, a couple hours later, she woke up to the sound of another car driving in. Rubbing her eyes, she moved to the window and saw Vermin, a large man who resembled a pink, flabby walrus, open the door for her sister. Lily rolled her eyes as Tuney simpered and pecked Vermin on the cheek. Her father met them at the door and ushered both of them inside. Lily glanced at the clock and realized that it was long past dinner time, so she proceeded to sneak downstairs.

As she passed the living room, she heard Vermin's loud voice talking about his work with drills. She winced and crept into the kitchen, where she fixed herself and quick sandwich and slipped out the back door. She paused, then struck out for her old playground.

When she got there, she smiled, remembering some of the happy times she'd had there. She wandered over to the swings, looking around. Some things were changed - the old tree she used to read under was gone, a large stump in its place, and there was a new monkey bars - but a lot was the same. The old swings were still there, and still pinched when she sat on them. The bushes were still there, and Severus was still staring at her from behind them. The -

Lily froze, forgetting what she'd been about to think, and rehashed her last thought. Sure enough, Se - Snape was not only staring at her, he was walking towards her.

"Hey, Lily," he said softly.

"Evans," she said.

"What?"

"You call me Evans now," she said, almost sadly. Snape blinked and looked hurt. Lily looked away. "You can't have not seen that one coming," she said. "A love potion? Really?"

"I...I didn't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"I know," Lily said. "But don't you see? I would never have come anywhere near him before you slipped me that potion."

"And now what? First name terms? Snogging?"

"First name terms, yeah," Lily said. "Snogging not so much."

"He turned the _staircases_against me, Lily," Snape said. "Fourth year Griffindors Petrified me and used me to play Slytherin Bowling!"

"Huh?"

"They'd wait until Slytherins started up the stairs, then pushed me onto the stairs and tried to knock them over."

"Wow. That's..."

"That's nothing compared to when I slid right into group of Ravenclaw girls! The third years giggle so loudly. I didn't know it was possible to giggle loudly! Isn't a giggle supposed to be quiet?"

"Er, I -"

"And the seventh years hexed me - after, of course, the bloodly giggle third years attracted everyone's attention - and I couldn't even get to the hospital wing! I was stuck with horse feet, bat wings all over my face, and irrepresable singing for hours!"

"I...I guess -"

"I couldn't even get to the lavatories in the Slytherin dorms," he said, slumping.

"I thought you hated those. Something about mold, right?"

"Oh, someone finally got Dumbledore to authorize a full scale cleaning earlier this year. Now you can sit on the toilets without squealching."

"That's...nice."

"And then to see you approve of what they'd done!"

"To be fair, I didn't know they'd done the Slytherin Common Rooms."

"And that would have made a difference?"

"No...not really."

"Because any idea Potter has is flawless in your eyes," he said bitterly, scuffing the ground underneath his swing.

"It wasn't even James' idea," Lily blurted out without thinking. Sev - Snape looked up slowly.

"How'd you know that?" he asked slowly.

"Er..." Lily mumbled.

"You help?" he whispered.

"I...yeah."

"Whose idea was it then? Black? Lupin? Pettigrew couldn't've."

"No, no," Lily said. "I...it was my idea." Snape just stared at her. Lily looked away.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"You fed me love potion!"

"For your own good!"

"Did you even think that through?" Lily asked angrily. "Did you realized how much trouble I could have gotten myself into? James didn't take advantage at all! He wouldn't even let me kiss him!"

"He - what?"

"He took me straight to Slughorn's! After nearly three years of asking me out, he's enough of a gentleman to realize what was going on!"

"He didn't figure it out! Lupin did," Snape spat.

"James still treated me far better than you did," Lily said. "I'm sorry, Se - Snape. But it's pretty obvious to me. We're not friends anymore." She stood up and walked out of the park. Even Vermin was better than having to be reminded of what wasn't anymore.

**A/N: I can haz the bestest revieweres in the world? I can? Yay! ^.^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You flatter me! But I regret to inform you that I do not have the pleasure of owning these remarkable facets of the Harry Potter series. **

_"Did you even think that through?" Lily asked angrily. "Did you realized how much trouble I could have gotten myself into? James didn't take advantage at all! He wouldn't even let me kiss him!"_

_"He - what?"_

_"He took me straight to Slughorn's! After nearly three years of asking me out, he's enough of a gentleman to realize what was going on!"_

_"He didn't figure it out! Lupin did," Snape spat._

_"James still treated me far better than you did," Lily said. "I'm sorry, Se - Snape. But it's pretty obvious to me. We're not friends anymore." She stood up and walked out of the park. Even Vermin was better than having to be reminded of what wasn't anymore._

James looked at the portrait hole as it opened. Dumbledore, followed by his parents, entered, but they waved off the house-elves' offer of food.

"Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered to let us use his fireplace to Floo from," Dorea said. James and Sirius stood up, Sirius cramming the last few bites of his fourth sandwich into his mouth in one bite, then they followed the adults back to Dumbledore's office.

"I have a question," Sirius said after he finally managed to swallow his sandwich - something which took several minutes and many awful noises.

"No you don't," James said.

"Whattya mean?"

"You don't have a question."

"Of course I do!"

"No, I really think you don't."

"But I wanna know!"

"Let's hear Mr. Black's question," Dumbledore said.

"Why'd everyone have to come down to fetch us?" Sirius asked. James gaped.

"Padfoot! That was...that was intelligent!"

"I have my moments," Sirius said.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter and I finished our discussion several minutes ago. They expressed a desire to reaquaint themselves with the castle, and I saw no reason not to oblige them."

"Oh, gosh, I'd totally forgotten you guys weren't always old," Sirius said. James whacked the back of his head while his parents laughed.

"Pads," James groaned.

"It's fine, James," Charlus said, still chortling. Sirius looked at James confusedly.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" This inspired groans from the Potters and a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"I look forward to seeing both of you in September," Dumbledore said, looking at James and Sirius. "Charlus, Dorea, it was good to see you again."

"You, too, Professor," Charlus said. "Boys? Dorea?" James' father gestured for them to go ahead. Sirius immediately stepped up to the fireplace, but James hung back for a few seconds.

"Bye, Albus," Sirius called. James grinned and waved, following Sirius. He closed his eyes against the stinging dust, falling against the floor with an audible thump. He glared up at Sirius, who was laughing at him.

"Pointing, Pads? Is that entirely necessary?" James asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Absolutely," Sirius said after his laughter finally died off.

James moved out of the way as his parents stepped out of the fireplace behind him. He spared a moment to envy their graceful exit before launching into his petition. "So, Mum, Da," he said, "what would you say if I wanted to invite a few friends over in, oh, July ninth to sixteenth?"

"Oh, you know Remus and Peter are always welcome here," Dorea said.

"Great! Thanks, mum. But, ah, what about some...other friends?"

"Who?"

"Oh, well..." James trailed off, wondering how best to phrase it.

"Well, James' girlfriend, for one," Sirius blurted. James winced.

"She is not my girlfriend," he stated.

"Yet."

"Yet," James agreed. "And there are other people, too. Corrie and Mary and Alice."

"Are you boys going to behave around these girls?" Dorea asked sternly. James flushed.

"Yes, mum," he said.

"Then I suppose," she said. "How long are you thinking of?"

"Oh, just a week," James said.

"Then I suppose that'd be alright," Dorea said. James and Sirius high-fived, and then James threw his arms around his mum, thanking her profusely. "Yes, well, you'd probably better write out the invitations," she said, laughing a bit.

"Absolutely!" James said, releasing his mum. "Come on, Sirius!" The two boys ran up the stairs to the second floor. Their bedrooms faced each other across the hall. Both boys ran into James'. Sirius yanked the parchment and quill out of James' hands and, despite James' fervent attempts to reclaim them, started to write the letters.

_Dear Lilykins,_

_I do hope you can make it on July 9th - 16th. Prongs here is going to be devastated if you can't. He loooooves you, you know. He's already yelling up a storm - although that might be because he may have wanted to write this...also because he might not have wanted me to use his favorite shirt (you know, the one you spilt pumpkin juice on two years ago - he says it smells of you or something) to plug a draft in my window..._

_Your Oh So Wonderful BFFFFFFFFFF,_

_Pads._

James glared at Sirius after he finally admitted defeat. This, of course, came only after the owl had left and after Sirius had pulled James back through the window he was half hanging out of.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Why, yes," Sirius said. "Yes it was." James grinned.

"Alright - then you can write the rest of the invitations," James said.

"Wait, what?" Sirius yelped.

"Meanwhile, I think I'd better go check to make sure our house-elves haven't forgotten how to make our favorite foods..."

"Prongs," Sirius groaned, trying to stand up. He, of course, couldn't - James was taking full advantage of the fact that he, as a seventeen year old, was legally allowed to use magic, while Sirius couldn't for another month. Sirius battled against the sticking charm before giving up and thumping his head against the desk.

"Have fun writing invitations," James said, and ducked out of his room, closing his door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing Sirius grumble for a few minutes. Finally, he fell silent, and then James heard him mutter something that sounded remarkably similar to "oh, I will." Snickering, James left, wondering just what letters their friends would be recieving.

**A/N: Sorry for being so late...what with my computer problems, I'm afraid I got a bit lazy. :( The current plan is to devote the next chapter to the letters Sirius wrote, so it'll be shorter than usual, and not Lily POV. We'll be back to the normal rotation after that, though. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I own this not. **

_Dearest Alice,_

_Would you do me the honor of joining me for a glorious week? Our mutual friends will hopefully be there, but of course, you would be a most wonderful addition to our circle. I beg of you to say yes, and anticipate greatly seeing you at Potter Manor over the week of __**July 13**__**th**__!_

_Your most devoted friend,_

_Sirius Black._

_Oi, Moony:_

_Potter Manor. __**July 13**__**th **__**– 20**__**th**__. Be there, Mkay? _

_Pads._

_Prongs:_

_You git, my hand is sore!_

_Pads_

_Wormtail:_

_You're coming to the Potter Manor on the week of __**July 13**__**th**__. This is not optional._

_Padfoot._

_Mary darling,_

_We are gathering at Potter Manor over the week of __**July 13**__**th**__. The week simply would not be complete without your gracious presence. I anxiously look forward to being in your magnificent vicinity once again._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Sirius Black._

_Prongs, I'm done. Let me go._

_Pads._

_Prongs:_

_No, wait, I forgot Corrie._

_Pads_

_O Most Splendid Corrie,_

_I desperately long to see you at Potter Manor __**July 13**__**th**__** – 20**__**th**__. This in no way affects the fact that we will go to Hogsmeade together, so you may not wiggle your way out that easily! But, if you so desire, I am not against turning the week into one wonderful, long escape from the harsh reality that is our currently non-existent relationship. I assure you, you would most definitely regret not coming._

_And by that I'm not referring to the fact that we would totally come fetch you. We would, but that would be awesome, not regrettable._

_Your adoring and dedicated not-quite-lover,_

_Sirius Black._

_Prongs:_

_Okay, NOW I'm done._

_Let me out._

_Pads._

**A/N: This is a much shorter, bonus chapter, as it were. Next chapter we'll see the responses, and then we'll get back to Lily's POV, promise! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Nope. Not mine. Promise!**

_Darling Sirius,_

_Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world – but our date is in September. Remember that, won't you?_

_Your not-until-months-later date,_

_Corrie_

_Black,_

_Sod off. I'll be there, but I don't particularly want you to be!_

_Mary._

_Pads,_

_No. Finish the letters. I couldn't care less about your hand. _

_This treacle tart, on the other hand…_

_Prongs_

_Pads,_

_You know I'll be there._

_Moony_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry to say that I can't come. See, Frank and my families are going on a joint vacation to France, and I absolutely can't get out of it. Not that I particularly want to, of course. Please pass on my apologies to the Potters – and tell the girls I said yes._

_Your distant cousin,_

_Alice_

_No, Pads. _

– _Prongs_

_Padfoot,_

_Duh. Of course I'll be there!_

_Wormtail._

_Sirius,_

_I would laugh at your silly jokes, only I have the misfortune to know that you're being perfectly serious._

_Stop laughing._

_Anyway, I'll definitely be coming. Anything to get away from Tuney and Vermin! And Snape, I suppose, but I haven't seen much of him lately…_

_Tell James I said 'hi'. Then dump cold water on him to wake him up._

_Lily._

_Pads,_

_I suppose I could come let you out eventually...but I'm having such a good time right now. It's so very peaceful and quiet, you see. I might manage to remember to free you pretty soon, but for now, hang tight, mkay? Atta boy._

_- Prongs_

**A/N: Okay, this is it! No more letters, no more outside POVs, back to the real story next chapter! Thank you, wonderful reviewers, for bearing with me. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaim'd.**

_Sirius,_

_I would laugh at your silly jokes, only I have the misfortune to know that you're being perfectly serious._

_Stop laughing._

_Anyway, I'll definitely be coming. Anything to get away from Tuney and Vermin! And Snape, I suppose, but I haven't seen much of him lately…_

_Tell James I said 'hi'. Then dump cold water on him to wake him up._

_Lily._

Lily grinned as she folded up the parchment and set the note back with the owl. She had sort of lied about not seeing Sev lately. After all, she just had earlier – but if she told Sirius that, he'd tell James, and James would…she didn't even know. It was better to just keep that bit quiet. She turned her head as she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"Lily!"

"Yeah, Mum?"

"We're going to play cards." Lily smiled. She always missed this tradition of theirs when she was at Hogwarts.

"Coming!" Lily half ran down the stairs. Half because she didn't want to trip, and ran because she honestly couldn't wait.

"Whist?"

"Of course," her Mum said. "It's tradition!"

"I call Da," Lily said. Tuney smirked.

"No, really?" she said. Lily smiled at her. The teams had been this way ever since Lily learned how to play seven years ago. Tuney was the only one who could put up with their mother's…eccentric…playing style.

"Two points for the good guys!" Lily's Da announced a few minutes later.

"Seriously? I thought we lost that one," Tuney said.

"Haha," Da said. Lily smirked at her sister

"Game, set, and point, or whatever the saying is," Lily's Da announced a few rounds later. "Nice playing…but not that nice." He winked at Lily's Mum and Tuney.

"Well, good night," Tuney said. Lily followed her sister upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and read for a while – reviewing her Transfiguration textbook – to give her sister time to use the bathroom. After Tuney finished her shower, Lily brushed her teeth quickly and did the rest of her bathroom routine before falling into bed. She wasn't tired, though. Her nap earlier left her wide awake now. So she was plenty awake to hear the rock hit her window.

Lily carefully got out of bed and walked over to the window. She peered out. Se – Snape was standing outside it. Lily opened her window.

"What do you want?" she called down.

"Just to talk," Snape said.

"Now? It's…" she paused to glance at the clock. "…ten. Okay, maybe not totally unrealistic…"

"C'mon, Lily," Snape pleaded. "Can't we just start over this summer? Totally forget what happened the last couple of years?"

"I…I'll talk to you in the morning," Lily said. "I need time to think about it, you know? I mean, you've done a lot, and it'll be hard for me to just forget it all…"

"Yeah," Snape said. "I know. And I'm sorry. I'll see you, Lily."

"Right," Lily said. "Meet you in the park. After lunch, probably," she added. Snape grinned up at her.

"Gotta get your beauty sleep," he agreed. He waved and turned, walking away. Lily hesitated, then waved back, knowing full well that he wouldn't see her. She closed her window and climbed back in bed, but wasn't able to fall asleep until an hour or so later.

Lily groaned as light pierced her unwilling eyelids. She flipped onto her back, pressing her face against her wonderfully soft pillow. Finally, she realized that there was no denying it – she was most definitely awake. She twisted onto her back and sighed contentedly. She'd managed to sleep in until eight thirty. While this was not a huge achievement, it was drastically better than usual at Hogwarts. She sat up and got out of bed, stretching happily, before heading off to shower.

And shower she did. Quite unlike her usual, ten-minute tops showers at school, here she enjoyed half an hour of warm, wet, showery bliss. Her hair felt more silky than it had since…well, Easter break. Finally done, Lily changed into jean capris and a t-shirt before hurrying downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mum," she said as she popped bread into the toaster.

"Oh, good, you're up," her mum said. "Lily, do you mind hanging out here today? Your sister wants to look at doilies or some such."

Lily shuddered. "I'm glad to escape such a fate," she said dramatically. "You have fun, though."

"Mm," her mother murmured over her tea. "Don't get into trouble, now."

"Mum, when I have ever gotten into trouble?" Lily grinned as her Mum raised an eyebrow at her. "Right, right. I'll wait for you guys to get home before unleashing my evil genius upon the unsuspecting neighborhood."

"This neighborhood is hardly unsuspecting. Half the neighbors asked me when you were coming home, and the other half just bunkered down."

"I always knew we had clever neighbors," Tuney said, walking in.

"Niice," Lily said.

"I know, right?" Tuney grabbed a cup, poured juice into it, and left, waving. "Don't forget…"

"Doilies, I know," their Mum called. "Almost ready?"

"Just let me grab my purse," Tuney called from down the hall. A few seconds later, she hurried through the kitchen and out the back door. Lily's Mum followed her, waving back at Lily.

"See you, Lils," she called back.

"Bye," Lily called. She finished her toast as the car drove away, then glared at the clock. She had nothing to do and three hours to do it in. Well, not nothing. She did have those essays she had to do over the summer…sighing, Lily marched up the stairs.

As she passed Tuney's room, she heard the phones go off. Frowning, Lily opened Tuney's door and glanced around the immaculate room. She found the phone on the desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Evans residence?"

"Yes," Lily said, picking up and looking at a brochure to a church. She set it down again.

"Are you aware that your car warranty is about to expire?"

"I was not," Lily said, rifling through Tuney's extensive collection of lipsticks.

"Well, it's your lucky day! We're prepared to offer you a one-year extension on your car warranty! This even applies to multiple cars, if you have them!"

"That's generous of you," Lily said as she examined the inside of Tuney's drawer.

"For only a small sum of – "

"Wait, I have to pay money?" Lily asked, checking what flavor Tuney's gum was.

"Well, yes, but a very small sum of only – "

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Lily said, setting the gum down. "Good-bye." She hung up the phone and left Tuney's room, pulling the door almost closed behind her.

Once in her room, Lily took her textbooks out of her trunk and pondered which essay to work on. The Charms essay looked easiest, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts one would be a good one to have done. She bit her lip for a moment before deciding on Charms.

Three hours later, she was done with both essays. She closed the textbooks firmly and buried them in her trunk. She glanced at the clock and hurried out the door, a bit nervous about meeting Snape again.

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! Please pardon me while I go squeal excitedly. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Disclaim'd.**

_Three hours later, she was done with both essays. She closed the textbooks firmly and buried them in her trunk. She glanced at the clock and hurried out the door, a bit nervous about meeting Snape again._

James leaned back against his chair, reveling in the knowledge that, just inside the door, Sirius was extraordinarily annoyed. This did not happen often. Usually it was James who ended up extraordinarily annoyed.

"You done yet?" he called.

"Prongs," Sirius groaned. "Yes, I'm done! I've bloody well been done for hours!"

"Just checking," James said. He sat back.

"Why aren't you letting me out yet?"

"Oh! You want me to let you out?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Proooonnnnnggggssss," Sirius whined.

"Padfoot," James said. "Nice to meet you."

"Let me out!"

James opened the door to find Sirius glaring at him from the chair, an ink stain on his nose.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Sirius said. He stretched as James muttered the counter spell. "Excellent," he said. James sighed resignedly at the look in Sirius's eyes.

"When I – "

" – turn seventeen, I'll be oh so sorry, I have no idea, got it," James finished, smirking. "Now, I vote we go have dinner. You must be starved."

Sirius glared at the blatant mocking. "Why, yes," he said. "Yes I am." He marched down the stairs, ignoring James' snickers.

After dinner, James and Sirius headed out to the Quidditch pitch. "One on one? Or Chaser against Keeper?" James asked.

"I'll be Keeper," Sirius said. James nodded – Sirius'd never liked Chaser. He mounted his broomstick and, holding the Quaffle, started trying to score against Sirius. He managed most of the time – Sirius was good, but he wasn't normally a Keeper (he preferred Beater) so he wasn't as good as James was used to playing against. After a few hours, he noticed the sun going down.

"Time to head in," he called to Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It's getting dark."

"So?"

"So we can't see."

"So?"

"So Mum will freak."

"So?"

"So I'm going in, and you can stay out here if you want," James said, getting of his broom and heading in. He heard Sirius almost crash land behind him, but when he looked back, Sirius'd just managed to stay upright. James smiled and put his broom away. "Night," he told Sirius, and headed to his room.

"Beware of bed bugs," Sirius said, and went to the room opposite James', where he usually stayed.

"Thanks," James said before closing his door. He changed into boxers and flopped in bed, falling asleep quickly.

He woke up the next morning to Sirius' so-called singing. He cringed and hid his head under the pillow.

"Whatimist?" he mumbled.

"Mm?" Sirius asked. "What was that?"

"Watimit?" James repeated.

"What time is it? You want to know what time it is?"

James groaned.

"Why, it's seven in the morning, silly!" Sirius chirped. James looked around for something to throw at him. He briefly considered his pillow, but decided he wanted that for future use. He finally gave up and simply flopped back into bed.

"Goway," he grumbled.

"But Proooonnnngs," Sirius groaned, "I'm bored!"

"Gwy," James said. He felt something hit his shoulder. "Hey!" he yelped.

"C'mon," Sirius whined. "I want to do something."

"So do I," James said. "Sleep."

"You're no fun," Sirius said.

"So you'll let me go back to sleep?"

"No." Sirius reached over and whacked his shoulder again. "Wake up."

"No," James said, hitting his arm back. "Gway."

"No," Sirius said, smacking the same spot on James' shoulder.

James sat up. "Let me sleep," he ordered, glaring at Sirius.

"Wake up," Sirius said, shoving James' shoulder.

"No," James snapped. He reached out to smack Sirius' arm again, but Sirius grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of bed. "Let go," James ordered.

"Not until you promise to wake up," Sirius insisted. James launched himself at Sirius, turning the early morning into a full-scale wrestling match. Eventually, James pinned Sirius.

"I totally creamed you," James said.

"Maybe," Sirius said.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No."

A few minutes later, James asked again. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. James happily got up and flopped back in bed. But after a few minutes, he turned to glare at Sirius.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" he grumbled.

"Maybe," Sirius said, smirking. "Let's go do something!"

"Fine," James groaned. Not only was this morning's chance of rest destroyed, he didn't see much hope for the rest of the summer, either. Dejectedly, James grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and stomped off to the shower.

Ten minutes later, he left the bathroom and caught up with Sirius at the breakfast table. He assumed that Sirius had been eating since James went to shower, but he was still going strong.

"Well done, Pads," James said. "You've officially won the Contest of Eating Muchly."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Doubtful."

"Then I don't really care," Sirius said, shoving another bite of egg into his mouth. James grinned, but chose to eat instead of talking more. After several pieces of toast, some eggs, bacon, and waffles, James sat back and watched Sirius continue to devour yet more breakfast. Eventually he pulled the food away.

"'Ey! Naw dun!" Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, you kind of are," James said. "Look, the sun's actually up now. Let's do something."

"More Quidditch?"

"Nah, better wait until it's warmer. We could finish off our summer homework."

The boys were quiet for a few second, then both burst out laughing uncontrollably. Sirius rolled around on the ground, and James flopped forward to lean on the table, tears of mirth running down his face.

"Really, though," James said, recovering. "How about we go swimming?"

"Again, wait until it's warmer," Sirius said. "Like, August warmer. Exploding Snap?"

"Perfect," James said, and proceeded to beat Sirius two out of three games.

"Three out of five," Sirius ordered.

"Nah," James said. "'Sides, it's nearly eleven. Quidditch time."

"Excellent," Sirius said. The two boys raced out to the pitch, Sirius, for once, winning.

**A/N: Lottiepop loves her reviewers! :D**

**(And yes, there's a story behind the name. Guess it right, and you get a interwebs-cookie!)**

**Also, this is a bit of a filler chapter. James POV chapters kind of are going to be until the Big Sleepover-Thing – I want to focus more on Lily for now. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Santie Claus, why? Why won't you give me Harry Potter rights for Christmas? Why?**

_Exploding Snap?"_

"_Perfect," James said, and proceeded to beat Sirius two out of three games._

"_Three out of five," Sirius ordered._

"_Nah," James said. "'Sides, it's nearly eleven. Quidditch time."_

"_Excellent," Sirius said. The two boys raced out to the pitch, Sirius, for once, winning. _

Lily walked into the park. She saw Snape look up from where he sat on a swing. She walked over and sat next to him, swinging her legs slowly, not so much to move the swing as to have something to do with them, since they didn't reach the ground. Snape wasn't moving his swing, either. She knew he was watching her. She stared at her hands, clasped in her lap, waiting for a break in the awkward silence.

"I'm glad you came, Lily," Snape said.

"Yeah," Lily said. Silence fell again.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked finally.

"Do what?"

"Join them. Join him."

"I didn't really have a choice," Snape said. "It's all I've really known, Lily."

"You knew me."

"And I had to protect you," he said.

"What?"

"Lily…if I rejected him, he'd have killed you. You're Muggle-born. He wouldn't even have hesitated. But I'm one of his now. And I can persuade him not to hurt you. I can protect you this way."

"I can take care of myself."

"No," Snape said softly. "You can't. Without me, you're defenseless. Even…even Potter can…you're friends with Potter now, Lily."

"So?"

"You hated him, before. When I was around, you could see what he was. A toe-rag, remember? Without me, he managed to wiggle his way in."

"Actually, that part was your fault."

"Details," Snape said airily. "The point is, I need to protect you, Lily. And if I have to lose your friendship to do it…well, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "You did."

"Lily…if I can give up my best friend for you, can't you give up Potter for me?"

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know," Snape said. "But it's Potter, Lily. It shouldn't be hard."

"But it is hard," Lily said. "He's a good person, Snape."

"Yeah, right," Snape scoffed. "He's a bully."

"He's changed."

"No, he hasn't," Snape said. "You saw what he did to me. You helped him do it!"

"He wouldn't have done that if I hadn't asked him to."

"Yeah, he would've."

Lily paused. "Well, maybe," she said. "But he's…protective of me."

"He wants you," Snape said. Lily shrugged. "He doesn't love you, Lily. You're the only girl in Hogwarts he can't have, so he'll stop at nothing to get you."

"He's not like that," Lily said. "He doesn't date anyone else."

"He doesn't date anyone at all," Snape said.

"That's what I just said."

"No, I mean he never 'dates' anyone," Snape said. "He just uses them."

"He doesn't," Lily said. "I should know. I'm a girl; I hear all the gossip. He doesn't date."

"You can't hear everything."

"For some reason, all the girls seem to think I have a right to know. It's weird, but I do hear everything about him."

"Lily," Snape said. "Please. I won't even ask for you not to be friends with him – I don't want to you be anywhere near him, but I know I can't make you do anything – but please, just don't date him. Promise me, Lily."

"I can't promise that."

"What? Why not?"

"I…well, I – "

"Lily! You can't honestly say you fancy Potter!"

"Why not?"

"It's Potter! He doesn't deserve you! And you…it's disgusting!"

"You sound like a little girl," Lily said.

"At least I don't sound like a Potter fan girl." Lily stood up angrily.

"No, no! Lily, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. Please stay," Snape pleaded. Lily paused for a few seconds, then sighed and sat back down. "Thank you," Snape said.

"Yeah, well," Lily muttered. They fell silent again, Snape staring at Lily.

"I should probably go," Snape said finally. His voice was heavy with regret. "Can we meet again? Please?"

"I...yeah," Lily said. "I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too," Snape said fervently. "I want to get back to being best friends again. Or at least friends," he said quickly when Lily frowned and looked away.

"We'll see," Lily said softly. "I'd like to be friends again. But we've both changed. We can try, though," Lily said, looking up at Snape. He beamed at her.

"I'll see you in…two days?" Snape asked. "Same place, same time?"

"Alright," Lily said. "Bye, Snape."

"Lily, you can call me Severus."

Lily gave him a quick, small smile. "I know." Snape nodded slowly and smiled sadly at her.

"See you," he said, then turned to walk away. Lily watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight before heading home. She didn't know why. He'd known where her house was since they were children. She slowly walked up her street, still arriving long before her family got home. She sat down at her desk and stared out her window for a while, remembering the Sev who used to be her best friend. She didn't notice when the sun moved beneath the branches of the tall tree in her front yard, sending shadows over the lawn, but she did notice when her family's car pulled in a little while later. She hurried down.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Fine," Petunia said, brushing past her and up the stairs.

"It was horrible," Lily's mum clarified. "We looked through all the samples in two different stores, and Tuney still couldn't find anything. She ended up settling for something she said was "too ivory". I – "

Just then, Lily's mum's voice was interrupted by Petunia's voice, shrieking Lily's name.

"What?" Lily called, running up the stairs to Petunia's room.

"You moved my stuff!" Petunia yelped.

"What? No I didn't," Lily said.

"Yes! You did! Look – the pamphlet was on the right side of the phone before. Now it's on the left! And the phone used to be at forty degrees from the wall, and now it's at thirty five! What did you do?"

"Huh? Oh, the phone was ringing. I didn't want to go downstairs – "

"You answered my phone?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Lily!" Petunia wailed. "Don't touch my things! Actually, don't go in my room at all! It's my room, okay?"

"Alright, fine," Lily said, putting her hands up. "I'll stay out of your room."

"Good," Petunia said, breathing heavily. She adjusted one of the pencils on her desk a fraction. Lily backed out of her sister's room, glancing warily over her shoulder at where Petunia was rearranging the chair slightly.

**A/N: I…love you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: What do you think? **

"_Good," Petunia said, breathing heavily. She adjusted one of the pencils on her desk a fraction. Lily backed out of her sister's room, glancing warily over her shoulder at where Petunia was rearranging the chair slightly._

James touched down on the ground lightly. Sirius hadn't bothered with the touching down, staying on the broom instead until he got to the broom shed, where he jumped off.

"Beat you," he said to James.

"Well, yeah," James said, grinning. "You cheated."

"There's no such thing," Sirius said. "At least, not in the Marauder handbook."

"We should write that."

"Why haven't we?"

"We never thought of it when Moony's around."

"Oh, right. Hey, wanna go stalk Evan's house?"

"No! That would be an invasion of privacy."

"It was fine last year."

"Last year we weren't on friendly terms."

"So you're just being friendly, paying a visit to Evans!"

"How would I explain that I know where she lives?"

"…magic?"

"She's a witch!"

"It always works on kids. Evans is kinda short. Why not give it a go?"

"She is not short. She is – "

"Perfect, I know. Then how about we go plant more lilies in the garden?"

"Mum won't let me have anymore flower beds."

"But you only have the whole west side of the house," Sirius said. James glared at him.

"I happen to like lilies."

"I bet," Sirius said. He raised his hands defensively. "Fine, fine. Let's go visit Cousin Bella."

"I hate Cousin Bella."

"Duh. Let's go!"

"You aren't of age yet, so you can't use magic. At least wait to pick a fight with your relatives until after you can defend yourself."

"Eh, good point."

"'Course it is," James said, leaning against the wall. He fingered a broom. "I suppose we could play more Quidditch."

"Later – and besides, that's my broom."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah. Look, it's got that stain on the handle from when we tried to fly and drink Firewhiskey at the same time and I discovered that I could most definitely not."

"You were on my broom at the time. Peter fell off yours, remember?"

"Peter falls off everyone's brooms."

"Yeah, but that time he fell off yours." James hopped on the broom. "Yup, this one's mine."

"Oi! Get off my broom!" James laughed and hovered.

"Make me," he said. Sirius lunged at him, knocking him off the broom and onto the shed floor. The boys wrestled until Dorea came looking for them.

"Dinner's ready," she said. "And why are you boys fighting over Sirius' broom?"

"Thought it'd be fun," James said, grinning.

"I think I might hate you just a little bit," Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder as he stood up. "But food comes before revenge, as the saying goes."

"There's no such saying," James said.

"That's just a matter of opinion."

James frowned as Sirius follows Dorea to the house. "It's really not," he muttered. Then he shrugged and followed.

James beamed as Corrie stepped out of the fireplace. "I'm here!" she managed through the coughs that always came with Floo Powder.

"I noticed," Sirius drawled. "Who wouldn't notice such a stunning girl suddenly appearing in their house? Almost like a dream. Only," and here he let out a huge sigh, "in my dreams you're wearing – "

"Do not finish that sentence," Mary ordered as she appeared behind Corrie. "I do not want to know what Corrie's wearing in your dreams."

"No one ever does," Sirius said mournfully.

"There's a reason," Mary said. She looked around. "Beautiful room."

James supposed it was rather nice. The mahogany walls went nicely with the carpet and all. "Thanks," he said. "Let's drop off your stuff, then I'll show you guys around. Lily's coming a bit later." He was, of course, disappointed about that last bit, but such was life. She'd just said that she would be there after two. James led the girls to their rooms – in the same wing as his and Sirius', but a floor up – and left them to settle in.

"Remus and Peter were here earlier, but they ran down to the grocery with my mum. She doesn't let us come with anymore."

"One incident with a pyramid of cans…" Sirius grumbled.

"Two, actually," James said.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, a grin spreading over his face. "That one was fun."

"Do we want to know?"

"Yes!" Sirius said. "See, there was this cart, only it had a car-thing on the front, and we could sit in the car-thing, even though the seats were really small, and we drove it around the store, and one of the Security Guards started chasing us, because for some stupid reason they only let little kids ride in them, so we were running away, and we took a shortcut through the cans. They rolled all around the store, and the guard fell over, so we got away!"

"Only then the manager told us we were never allowed back in again."

"…wow," Corrie said after a minute. "Do I even want to know what the other one was about?"

"That one's more boring," Sirius said. "We were just playing catch with the watermelon, and James didn't catch it – "

"You threw it six feet over my head!"

" – and it knocked into the cans. Only about half of the pyramid fell over, though."

"That was the first time," Sirius said. "Mum – James' mum – was mad, but she still let us shop with her after that."

"Why," Mary asked slowly, "did she let you shop with her in the first place?"

"I dunno," James said.

"Bet she thought it would teach us responsibility or something," Sirius said.

"That sounds right," James said.

Corrie shook her head. "Right, well," she said. "Where are your rooms?"

"Already planning our nightly rendezvous?" Sirius asked quickly, ducking to avoid the sock Corrie threw at him. "Just downstairs. Mine is the first one on the right." He winked dramatically. Corrie shook her head.

"And can we play Quidditch?"

"We've done nothing but all summer," James said. "Look out your window, you should be able to see the pitch."

"You have your own Quidditch pitch?" Mary asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said. "And a lake; you have to see the lake."

"It's really small, more of a pond, really," James said.

"Who else lives on it?" Mary asked. "Anyone else our age?"

"Oh, no one else lives on it," Sirius said. "It's just part of the estate."

"The estate?"

"Yeah, the Potter Manor. The grounds are extensive," Sirius said.

"Look at him," Carrie cooed. "So proud that he knows long words like 'extensive'."

"Why? Impressed?"

"Mm," Corrie hummed. "Not really. Ask me again when you can manage to write your own essays."

"But, Corrie," Sirius whined, "I already do! Some of them, at least." He smirked. Corrie was clearly battling a laugh, and her disapproving head shake really didn't have the proper effect.

**A/N: I believe it was Annie Sometimes who posted one of my favorite reviews so far. (This was written on an airplane, so I can't check.) I'd like to give a shout-out to her and to all my other reviewers. You guys really are amazing. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You flatter me.**

**Stop flattering me.**

"_Alright, fine," Lily said, putting her hands up. "I'll stay out of your room."_

"_Good," Petunia said, breathing heavily. She adjusted one of the pencils on her desk a fraction. Lily backed out of her sister's room, glancing warily over her shoulder at where Petunia was rearranging the chair slightly._

Lily swung gently back and forth as she waited for Snape. Ever since the beginning of summer, they'd met nearly every morning before lunch. They weren't suddenly best friends anymore, but they enjoyed each other's company – even though certain topics still hung over them like a fog.

"Lily," she heard from behind her. She didn't turn around to look, but slowed her swing.

"Hey," she said. Snape sat on his swing, the one next to her. "Tuney's engaged."

"Not the whale?"

"Who else would it be?"

Snape shook his head. "He's awful."

"I know."

"He hates magic."

"I know."

"He's…he's got a mustache!"

"Believe me," Lily said, scrunching up her face, "I know. Poor Tuney."

"Poor you. He's going to be your brother!"

"Oh dear Merlin," Lily said. Snape grinned, and they fell silent.

"I'd better go," Snape said, getting off his swing. "I've got some…people coming over."

"Snape," Lily said suddenly, looking up at her old friend. "I won't be here the next week."

"Oh," Snape said. "Why?"

"Erm…visiting friends."

Snape nodded and turned to go, then paused, and turned back. "Which friends?"

"I think Mary, Corrie, and Alice will all be there."

"Is that it?"

"…and the Marauders," Lily mumbled. Snape was quiet for a moment. Then,

"The Marauders?"

"We're…all staying at the Potter Mansion."

"No. You're not."

Lily looked up at him, confused. "…yes we are."

"You're not going."

Lily stood up from her swing. "Of course I am."

"No."

"You can't forbid me from going."

"Merlin, Lily," Snape said. "I never thought I'd see the day when you _wanted_ to be with Potter."

"It's not just James," Lily said. "All my friends will be there – "

" – or so he's telling you – "

" – they told me themselves when we were planning this – "

" – they've always been on his side – "

" – not all of them – "

" – Lily!" Snape yelled. Lily snapped her mouth shut, glaring at her former best friend.

"What."

"You are not going, and that is final."

"I am going," she said. "And I'm not coming back."

"Lily!" Snape yelled, grabbing her arm when she tried to stalk away. She froze.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Don't go," he whispered. She yanked her arm out from his limp grasp.

"Good-bye, Snape."

Lily stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her.

"What up, freak?" Petunia asked cheerfully, finishing off a sandwitch of undeterminable content.

"Nothing," Lily snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, you can tell me. Relive the experience; I'm sure it'll do you good."

"Do me good?"

"Well, me, really, but same thing, right?"

Lily glared at her sister and stomped up the stairs. She started chucking her things into her trunk.

"Going somewhere?" Petunia asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I've been talking about this trip for weeks," Lily said.

"Eh, you know I never pay attention to anything you say."

"Good point," Lily said, slinging a pair of capris across the room. They landed on the edge of the trunk, hanging half in and half out. Petunia winced.

"Need a hand there?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," Lily said, chucking a pair of socks over her bed and into the trunk. "Why?"

Petunia marched over and started folding Lily's clothes.

"Hey," Lily said. "What're you doing?"

"Fixing your mess," Petunia said, cringing as she saw a button up shirt mushed up into a ball. "You're going to need to iron that," she muttered.

"Nah, I hate ironing," Lily said.

"It'll look wrinkled."

"I'll do a spell."

"Freak," Petunia said. She stood up, cast one last wary look at the trunk, and marched out of the room. "Have fun at your freak festival," she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Lily muttered, flinging a shirt into her trunk.

Lily stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room. It was a lot…different from what she'd expected. More elegant, for one.

"Lily!" Lily turned around to smile at Mary and Remus.

"Hey," she said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Quidditch," Mary said by way of explanation. "Remus and I decided to play chess instead."

"Mary was about to win anyway," Remus said. "Let's put your stuff away and go find the others."

Lily left her trunk by the foot of her bed, planning to unpack later, and followed Remus down to the Quidditch pitch.

"How can you find your way around this place?" she asked, already lost.

"Practice," Remus said. "I've been coming over here during the summers for five years now."

Lily nodded, then shaded her eyes as they walked out of the house. Lily turned back to look at it, and her mouth dropped.

"It's…and it's got…and…meep?"

Remus laughed. "James guessed you'd say that."

"He guess she'd say meep?" Mary asked.

"Well, he guessed she'd squeak. I'd say meep counts."

"He lives in a bloody castle," Lily squeaked.

"Mansion," Remus corrected.

"Bwaaaa?" Lily managed. Remus chuckled.

"The others should be just down this path," he said, starting down it. Mary followed, while Lily trailed behind, looking at the perfect hedges.

"Lily!" James called excitedly when she emerged by the edge of the Quidditch pitch. Lily shrieked and jumped back as he skidded to a stop in front of her. He hopped off his broom and ran to hug her. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. She screamed and hit his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she ordered, laughing.

"Aww, you don't mean that," James said, grinning, but he set her down in front of him. He did not, however, remove his hands from her waist. That she had to do herself, prying them off and stepping back.

"Have you had a good holiday so far?" James asked.

"Passable," Lily said. "But I can't wait to see what we're going to do now!"

**A/N: I will not claim that this is my Christmas present to you, as it is not, in fact, Christmas today. It is not even Christmas Eve. Therefore, this is not a present to my beloved reviewers. Review anyway.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Pssssssssssssh**

"_Put me down!" she ordered, laughing. _

"_Aww, you don't mean that," James said, grinning, but he set her down in front of him. He did not, however, remove his hands from her waist. That she had to do herself, prying them off and stepping back._

"_Have you had a good holiday so far?" James asked._

"_Passable," Lily said. "But I can't wait to see what we're going to do now!"_

James beamed down at her. "Quidditch?" he suggested. She laughed.

"Aren't you bored yet?" she asked. "Let's go exploring!"

The boys looked at her in confusion. "Where?"

"The house thing!" she said. "It's big enough that I'm sure we could get lost in it."

"House thing?" James grinned at her.

"What? It's huge," she said. All the boys looked at her in thinly veiled amusement. "What?" she said again.

"Aww, I'm with you, Lily," Corrie said, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Thank you," Lily said, glaring at the boys. "Nice to know someone loves me." She stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sirius said. "Put that back in your mouth or we'll be tempted to really show you how much we love you." He winked dramatically. Lily clapped a hand over her mouth and glared at him.

James quickly crushed the sudden wave of jealously.

"Actually, exploring does sound fun," Mary said. "All in favor?" James quickly counted four hands raised.

"All the girls, then," he said.

"Oi," Sirius commented.

"Yes?"

"All the girls _and Padfoot_."

"All the girls, then."

Sirius smacked the back of James' head.

"Alright, we're outvoted, then," Remus said. "Let's go explore."

Corrie cheered and grabbed Lily and Mary's hands, pulling them with her towards the door. The guys followed at a less exuberant pace.

"You don't think the girls are a bit…" Remus hesitated.

"Crazy?" Sirius supplied.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Remus said.

"We can still hear you," Mary called back.

"That's why Sirius said it," Remus answered. "Or, well, why I didn't. James probably would have, too."

"Would not have," James said. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe a few of them," James admitted. "Not Lily, though." Sirius groaned loudly.

"What happened?" Corrie asked, glancing back in alarm.

"James got sappy again," Sirius grumbled.

"Ahh," Corrie said, and resumed towing the other girls.

"Oi!" James said. "I resemble that remark!"

"Prongs, mate," Sirius said, "that was never funny."

"Yes it was."

"Well, alright, a little bit when whoever-it-was first thought of it. But it's not anymore."

"So is."

"He's delusional," Sirius explained to Remus.

"Is he," Remus commented mildly.

"Yup," Sirius said. "Sad, really."

"Oh, you're gonna be sad."

"Is he," Remus commented.

"Oh yeah he is," James said, and lightly shoved one of Sirius' shoulders.

"Oh, it is so on," Sirius said, launching himself at James. Remus and Peter watched them in mild curiosity. The girls, seeing that no progress towards the house was going to be made any time soon, wandered back over.

"This happen often?" Corrie asked after a while.

"Pretty often, yeah," Remus said.

"Ah," Corrie commented. They watched the guys wrestle on the ground, steadily growing dirtier and dirtier.

"Well," Lily said finally, "not that this isn't fascinating, but I'm going to go arrange my room. Girls?"

The girls were rather unanimous in their dash for the mansion. James quickly pinned Sirius' face into the mud.

"Hey, wait!" he called. "I'll go with Lily."

"Nah," she said. "It's girl stuff anyway."

"Oh, don't worry," Sirius mumbled around a mouthful of dirt. "James likes girl stuff."

"Oi!" James protested. "Shut up, you bloody dog."

"He's not that creative when it comes to insults," Remus noted.

"I thought he was," Mary said. "I mean, who'd come up with 'dog'?"

"Erm." James and Sirius instantly sat up. Remus and Peter stiffed a bit, though they were already as upright as they could get. "Erm…"

"I guess you're right," Remus managed. "He is creative…and stuff…"

"Yeah, totally," Sirius said. "I feel very creatively insulted.

Mary looked at them oddly. "Alright then," she said, before disappearing through the doorway with the other girls. The guys looked at each other, breathing a sigh of relief. Illegal Animagi really weren't known for shouting the fact from the rooftops, and the Marauders were no exception.

"Close one," James said.

"High One!" Sirius exclaimed in Remus' general direction.

"What?"

"High One. It's sort of like High Five, but with one."

"One finger?"

"One head."

"I really don't think that's a good – " Remus started, but he didn't get a chance to finish before James and Sirius shrugged and smashed their heads together.

"Owww," James groaned.

"Bloody _owwwww_," Sirius agreed.

"You idiot!" James moaned, clutching his throbbing head.

"Hey, you agreed," Sirius whimpered.

"Well, yeah, but who comes up with these things?"

"Oh, like you've never come up with any stupid ideas."

"None this bad!"

"Remember when you thought Lily would like it if you serenaded her in the Great Hall?"

"Not this bad."

"Or when you thought Lily wouldn't mind that much if you borrowed her knickers for a few years?"

"…okay, maybe this bad."

"Or when you thought Lily would go out with you if you maybe enchanted a rose to fly through the window and land in her lap?"

"I didn't know the thorns would be that sharp! And anyway, there wasn't any lasting damage. Didn't even leave a scar."

"Ahh, but that kitten you got her in fifth year did."

"She loves that kitten!"

"Not the point."

"The point is that the kitten was so not as bad as this. My bloody head!"

"You know, it is a bit bloody," Remus commented.

"Maybe if you go look pathetic to Lily she'll fix you up. Or take pity on you. Either way's a bonus, right?" Sirius said.

"You think?" James asked, brightening up.

"Oh, absolutely," Sirius said. James clambered awkwardly to his feet, grimacing when his head throbbed, and bolted for the mansion.

"He doesn't have a bowtruckle's chance in a forest fire," Remus said.

"Poor bugger," Sirius said.

"I heard that!" James bellowed back.

"And yet," Remus said, "he tries anyway."

**A/N: Hey, I actually got a chapter done in less than a month! … be, erm, happy, please? And maybe review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have, to quote myself, a "bowtruckle's chance in a forest fire" of owning this.**

"_He doesn't have a bowtruckle's chance in a forest fire," Remus said._

"_Poor bugger," Sirius said._

"_I heard that!" James bellowed back._

"_And yet," Remus said, "he tries anyway."_

Lily glanced around the room they'd just entered, bemused. "What do you think all these doors are for?" she asked.

"They keep people they don't like there," Corrie said. "All chained to walls and screaming and stuff."

"What?" Mary squeaked.

"Oh, yes," Corrie said. "And the rooms are filled with rats. Who love to eat…erm…eyeballs!"

"Eyeballs?" Mary whimpered.

"Eyeballs?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Corrie said, her grin growing. "And they're only fed when James thinks of it, which isn't often due to his lack of responsibility, and when he does feed them, he only chucks bits of moldy bread and horse meat into the cells, and the people have to fight the rats to get to the food first."

Mary squeaked wordlessly.

"And if you aren't very, very good while we're here," Corrie said, her voice trailing off. Mary looked close to fainting.

"So, Lily, in light of the new evidence, what say you to next Hogsmeade?"

Lily spun around to see James leaning against the doorway, his head covered in blood. Mary screamed.

"If I don't, will you feed me to your prisoners, or make me one?" Lily asked.

"Oh, make you one, definitely," James said, leering a bit. "Chain you to a wall, the works."

"Mmm, bummer," Lily said. "I was so looking forward to graduating from Hogwarts. Ah well. A prisoner's life for me."

Corrie laughed. "I won't say good try, exactly," she said, "since I did most of the work. But too bad anyway."

James heaved a sigh. "At least one person has compassion for me," he said. "Fix my head?"

"You've only just realized that your head has problems?" Lily asked.

"Now that was a good one," Corrie said.

"Aww, thanks," Lily said. "I do try."

"You've gotten quite good over the past six years," James said.

"…is James going to chain her to a wall or not?" Mary asked.

"While I have not ruled out chaining to a wall," James said, winking, "I don't think it would improve my chances of a date anytime soon. So she's off the hook for today."

"Good call," Lily said. "In that case, though, what are these doors for?"

James hesitated for a second. "I'm not entirely sure," he said. "They all start to blur together after the first twenty or so."

"So you've never even seen your whole house?" Corrie asked.

"I've seen it," James said. "I just don't remember it all. There are a lot of storage rooms and such."

"What's in them?"

"…stuff," James said. "I dunno. Over the past few hundred years, the Potters have accumulated a lot of stuff."

"So let's go find out what it is," Corrie said.

"All of it?" James asked. "I don't think we could look at all of it in the week you'll be here."

"Fine, some of it," Corrie said. "But let's go!"

"Alright," James said. He took a couple steps to the left and opened the door, holding it open and bowing slightly. "After you, ladies," he said sardonically.

"Thank you, kind sir," Corrie said, curtsying through the door. Lily and Mary followed, but with less curtsying.

The room was, indeed, full of a lot of stuff. White sheets covered armchair and wardrobe shaped lumps. Grey lamps littered small coffee tables. Walking over to one, Lily discovered that it wasn't actually grey, just covered with dust.

"Hey, come look at this," James called. He'd lifted a sheet off of one of the wardrobe shaped lumps, and was looking inside of one of the drawers. The girls joined him, looking down at boxes upon boxes of jewelry.

"Wow," Lily finally said after a long moment of silence. "This is…"

"Stunning," Corrie said.

"Where did you get all of these?" Mary asked.

"Gifts, I'm sure," James said. "Jewelry is very popular as gifts among pureblood families." He held up a necklace and looped it around Lily's neck before she could protest. The emerald star hanging off the gold chain matched her eyes.

"I never knew you for a jewelry expert," she commented.

"Hmm?"

"The jewel. It's a perfect match," Corrie clarified.

"Oh," James said. "I dunno. I just liked the color." Mary looked away.

Lily reached up to take it off. James grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting it back," she said.

"Nonsense," James said, bringing her hand back to her lap. "It's yours."

"James!" she protested. "It's a family heirloom. You know perfectly well I can't take it."

"And yet," James said, grinning, "I'm giving it to you. And as my guest," he stood up, pulling Lily up with him, "it would be rude of you to say no."

Lily shook her head. "I'll tell your parents," she said teasingly.

"Go ahead," James said. "They couldn't care less about this stuff."

"Oh, just take it, Lily," Corrie said. "You know how stubborn he gets."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright," she sighed. "Thanks, James," she added.

"Anything for my lady," James said, bowing again. Corrie and Lily laughed.

"C'mon," Corrie said. "Let's see what sort of clothes are in these things."

Lily grinned, running to one on the far side of the room. She tugged off the sheet and opened the door. It was filled with coats. "I've found Narnia," she said cheerfully. Corrie and James looked at her cluelessly, but Mary laughed. Lily rifled through the coats. Most of them had fur linings. She ran her fingers through the different furs, but then screamed when one of the furs moved.

"What is it?" James asked quickly.

"Not sure," Lily said. "It ran away." She shook her hand rapidly, making little 'ew' sounds.

"Look at this!" Mary said. "Old gowns." Lily closed her wardrobe's doors firmly and joined Mary, who was holding up a red Victorian gown up to her neck.

"These are awesome," Corrie said, looking through a selection of gowns in a different wardrobe. "We have got to wear them somewhere."

"…James," Lily said slowly.

"No," he said.

"But I haven't even asked yet!"

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure my sanity would be better off if I said no."

"Awww, please?" Lily asked, widening her eyes.

"No puppy dog look," James said firmly. Lily made the sides of her mouth tremble.

"No no no no," James said. "You do not get to cry. If you cry, you're going in the rooms with the prisoner people and the rats and the horse meat."

Lily threw in a whimper.

"Fine," James groaned. "What do you want?"

"Could we have a ball?" Lily asked eagerly, her smile back in place.

"Say what now?"

**A/N: 'Nother chapter written on a plane. You all should wait eagerly for my trips. And review, but that goes without saying. Sort of.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Haven't we been over this before? I don't own the copyright.**

_Lily threw in a whimper._

"_Fine," James groaned. "What do you want?"  
_

"_Could we have a ball?" Lily asked eagerly, her smile back in place._

"_Say what now?"_

"A ball!" Lily repeated. James looked at her in poorly concealed horror.

"No, no, no, no," James said. "No."

"Please?" Lily asked. "Pretty please with an "I'll go with you" on top?"

James saw Mary freeze out of the corner of his eye, but didn't pay much attention. "Eh?" he managed.

Corrie smirked at him. "She'll go with you," she repeated. "You know, dancing to romantic songs, that sort of thing."

James closed his eyes. He could see it now – first the ball, then of course they'd get married, and then their 2.5 adorable children…

"No!" James heard someone scream. His eyes opened instantly and he spun around, only to crash back to the floor as someone jumped on his chest.

"You can't! Hold strong!" Sirius yelled, sitting on James' chest.

"What?" James wheezed. "Pads, can't breathe…"

"Oh, right," Sirius said, and adjusted. James inhaled loudly on purpose. "Oh, shut up," Sirius said.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Stopping Prongs from making a huge mistake," Sirius said.

"Huge?" Corrie asked.

"Monumental? Disastrous? Use your own adjective here if you're going to be picky."

"No, I mean, why would it be such a big mistake?"

Sirius looked at Corrie as though she were crazy. "You girls want to have a ball. Here. In Potter Mansion."

"Yes," Lily said after it became apparent he was waiting for a reply.

"And you don't see any problems with that?"

"Nope," Corrie said.

"None at all?"

"No," Corrie said. "What are you on about?"

"It's a _ball_," Sirius said as though it were obvious. Judging by the girls' expressions, they did not find it obvious.

"I still don't know why you're sitting on me," James interjected.

"Because," Sirius said. "You were going to give in to Lily's feminine wiles."

"My what?" Lily asked.

"Your 'feminine wiles'," Corrie giggled.

"Not the point," Sirius said. He pointed a finger into James' cheek. "You were caving, and don't try to deny it!"

"I fail to see how that explains the poking," James said, twisting his face away.

"You're not going to give in anymore, are you?"

"No."

"Then I think my poking is justified," Sirius said. "Are those hats?"

"Mostly," Corrie said. "We think the one is a dead bird."

"Ah," Sirius said. "Erm…what say we go elsewhere? I bet someone somewhere is serving food right now."

"How can you be hungry?" Corrie asked. "We ate lunch a couple of hours ago!"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Hours of wasting away, deprived of nourishment…"

"I didn't know you knew so many big words," Corrie said. "Speaking of big words, where's Remus?"

"We rock-paper-scissored to see who had to put away the Quidditch stuff," Sirius said. "Peter lost, but Remus caved and stayed behind to help him."

"Remus is the nicest Marauder," Lily said. James humphed. She continued. "I bet he'd let us have a ball if we asked him."

"Run away!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet and pulling James with him. "To the Super-Secret Fort Of Awesome!"

"We have a Super-Secret Fort of Awesome?" James asked. Sirius paused.

"I believe my plan may have some kinks to be worked out," he said. "But we should still run away!" Sirius ran behind James and pushed him out the door. "See you, girls!"

"Wait!" Corrie yelled from behind them as the girls tried to keep up, laughing. "At least show us to our rooms or something!"

Sirius paused. "Now, while I am not adverse to accompanying you ladies to your bedrooms, I was under the impression that our date would take place in September."

"Shut up, Black," Corrie said, giggling.

"But you'll miss the glorious sound of my voice!"

"I'll struggle through the pain."

"But you don't have to," Sirius said. "The Doctor is in." He gestured to himself grandly.

"Yeah no that didn't work," Corrie said.

"Fair enough," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Is anyone else tired of watching Corrie and Black flirt?" Mary asked.

"I bet they snog before the week's over," Lily said.

"Who'd bet against you?" Mary asked. James saw Lily shrug.

"You know, we can hear you," Corrie said.

"Yeah, we know," Mary said. "Carry on. Lily and I are going to go set up the room." Mary looped her arm around Lily's.

"Can I come?" James asked, looping his own arm through Lily's other arm.

"Nope," Mary said.

"Ahh, they want their girl time," Sirius said. "Let's spy on them, James – maybe they'll have a pillow fight or talk about how attractive we are or – "

"No, we just don't want you to steal our underwear again."

James rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't do that anymore," he protested. "We know you curse them so we'd go temporarily blind if we tried to take them."

"How do you know that?" Mary asked. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"We tried."

All three girls groaned.

"You guys are awful," Lily said.

"Awfully attractive?" James smirked in her direction.

Lily shook her head. "I think I hate you," she said, her voice vibrating with suppressed laughter.

"I don't believe you," James proclaimed, taking her arm and leading her away from Corrie and Sirius, who had returned to their argument. Mary, still attached to Lily's other arm, followed. "See," James continued, "normally when you're telling me you hate me, there's a lot less giggling and a lot more slapping."

"I was not giggling."

"It's the thought that counts."

"It does not," Lily protested. "If I wanted to tell Sirius his breath smelled like a dog's, it would not have the same affect as if I actually did."

James burst into laughter, partially at how accurate Lily's example was and partially at how Lily had no idea just how close to the truth she'd gotten.

"I don't understand you," Lily said sadly.

"Don't try," James said, regretfully releasing Lily's arm in front of the door to the girls' room. "No one else can, either."

**A/N: 'Nother month-long wait. I'm really, really sorry about this, and I have no excuse. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Haven't we been over this before? I don't own the copyright.**

"_I don't understand you," Lily said sadly._

"_Don't try," James said, regretfully releasing Lily's arm in front of the door to the girls' room. "No one else can, either."_

Lily closed the door behind her, slowly turning around to look at Mary. Her friend was sitting on her bed, arms crossed, and staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"…how are you doing?" Lily tried.

Mary shook her head.

"Erm, this is an awesome house, right? So much stuff to see – "

"Really?" Mary said. "That's all you've got? Lily, you practically agreed to go out with James!"

"You said you would be okay with it!"

"Yeah, but you know perfectly well I didn't really mean it!"

"I didn't, either," Lily said. "I mean, a ball would be so awesome…"

"Not," Mary said, "if it means ruining our friendship."

"But it wouldn't have to ruin our friendship, Mary," Lily pleaded. "We could just not let it."

"What don't you get about the concept of 'dibs', Lily?"

"James isn't some thing you can claim," Lily said. "He's a person with feelings of his own!"

"Yeah, well so am I," Mary said. She got up from her bed. "I've liked him for years, Lily! And you're going to ruin all chance I ever had with him because of a crush?"

"It isn't a crush," Lily muttered.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked after a moment.

"It's not a crush," Lily said. "I've liked him just about as long as you have. I'm just not as obvious about it."

"Well, now, that might have been an important thing to tell me!" Mary said.

"I figured I'd get over it," Lily said. "I didn't want to start a fight over some guy. We were fourth years, guys really didn't matter yet!"

"Why couldn't you have gotten over it?" Mary asked. "Come on, Lily! Why do you have to be so – "

At that, the door opened, and both girls froze.

"Stop," Corrie said calmly. "Sit down." Lily and Mary did as they were told. "And shut up," Corrie said.

"But – " Mary protested. Corrie lifted a finger.

"Corrie, we – " Lily tried. Corrie raised an eyebrow.

"Better," she said. "Now, problem?"

"James," Mary grumbled. "Lily's going to steal him."

"I can't steal him if he isn't yours," Lily said. "Mary, I – "

"Oi," Corrie interrupted. "No speaking out of turn."

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious," Lily said.

"I'm dead serious," Corrie said. "I even refrained from making a Sirius pun there, that's how serious I am."

There was a pause. "Say that again," Mary said slowly.

"Oh, never mind," Corrie said. "We've got at least another year in the same dorm, and I will not tolerate fighting. I need my beauty sleep – hair like this doesn't just happen, you know!"

"Erm, yeah it does," Lily said. "That's why you got that haircut, remember?"

"Shut. It," Corrie advised. "Now. Mary, could you try to move on?"

"I can't believe you're taking her side!" Mary leapt to her feet again. "This is so unfair! She's the one – "

Corrie glared at Mary. "I'm not done yet," she said. "Lily, try to be more considerate. Mary's obviously not going to be thrilled, and you have to respect that."

"I am," Lily said. "I even set up a possible date for her that I'm sure she'd enjoy."

Corrie blinked at that. "Er…huh?"

"With Remus," Lily added.

"Ah," Corrie said.

"I didn't totally blow Mary off."

"Does…did Mary know about this?"

"Well…you know, yeah, but Remus is no James Potter!"

"At least try," Lily pleaded. "Neither of us is ever going to be happy if we keep this up. At least my way, one of us gets to be. Both, even, if you'll give Remus a chance."

Mary sighed and flopped back on her bed, covering her face with her arms. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Oh, thank you, Mary!" Lily leaped up and ran to jump on and hug Mary.

"Yeah, yeah," Mary said. "Please, though, tone down the PDA when I'm around, okay?"

"Since we can't have a ball, I don't even think we'll be dating until September," Lily said.

"That's something," Mary said, sitting up on her bed.

"Do you want your date with Remus to be before, though?" Lily asked. "I mean, I'm sure he'd be open to your input…"

"Nah, I'll let him sort it out," Mary said. "I'm fine with whenever."

"You should probably tell him that," Corrie said. "Lily's great and all, but she's not telepathic."

"Yeah, alright," Mary said, standing up and walking over to the door. "Be back in a few minutes, guys."

"Thanks, Corrie," Lily said after they heard Mary's footsteps die away. "We haven't fought like that in years!"

"Not since that one time in Charms with the feather."

"Oh, Merlin, don't remind me!" Lily groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"That turtle was so mad."

"How was I supposed to know?" Lily wailed. "It had been a canary just minutes before, and the spell would have missed a canary."

"Either way," Corrie said, smiling nostalgically, "that was a great lesson."

"We all got detention."

"Yeah, that bit wasn't as great," Corrie admitted. "But I still say it was worth it."

"Maybe," Lily said. "Anyway, I owe you one." She quickly regretted this comment, as Corrie's face instantly split into a huge, shark-like grin.

"Anything?" Corrie asked.

"No," Lily said. "No, no, absolutely not anything."

"Anything that isn't fatal?"

"Sometimes you scare me."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Why would you take that as a yes?"

"They were words, and they weren't no."

"No!"

"Sorry, you already agreed, no take-backs."

"Fear is definitely happening right now."

"Don't worry about that. You're probably justified."

"Have you ever been told you're a horrible person?"

"Yeah, I think that's come up before. Now, what we're going to do is this – "

"We?"

"Alright, alright, you. Always so picky. You're going to enjoy this, anyway."

"I am not snogging Potter."

"…I wasn't going to say that."

"Weren't you."

"Not in the least. Erm…you're going to wait for me to reveal my super secret plan of…secrecy later. At the, erm, opportune moment or something. Yeah."

Lily was pretty sure Corrie would forget all about it by the time she actually got around to coming up with a plan, so she nodded her head and made encouraging noises.

"Right!" Corrie said. "Now…let's go see if we can find the guys or something. I'm bored."

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay…I know. I'm seriously horrible at updating. Thank you so, so much to all of my amazing reviewers who stick with me anyway!**

**Also, this chapter was a lot more "plotty" and a lot less "funny" than most chapters. Don't worry, we'll be back to the boys next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A copyright…is like a flower. In that I don't have one.**

"_Not in the least. Erm…you're going to wait for me to reveal my super secret plan of…secrecy later. At the, erm, opportune moment or something. Yeah."_

_Lily was pretty sure Corrie would forget all about it by the time she actually got around to coming up with a plan, so she nodded her head and made encouraging noises._

"_Right!" Corrie said. "Now…let's go see if we can find the guys or something. I'm bored."_

James watched the door close behind the girls, intending to hang around and pretend to have just walked around a corner or something when the girls came out. But when he heard the first shrill voice from inside the room, his eyes widened in horror, and he took off running.

"Sirius!" he yelped, smashing into his friend as he turned a corner. "Lily…and Mary…and they're mad!"

"Oh, Merlin, run!" Sirius said, scrambling back to his feet.

"No, no," James said quickly. "Not at us, for once. At each other!"

Corrie, who'd jumped to the side to avoid James crashing into her, groaned and started trudging back the way James had just come. "I'll go break it up," she sighed.

"No, no, wait!" Sirius said quickly. "James, what were you thinking? Catfight! This is awesome! We've got to go watch!"

Corrie turned her head and glared. Sirius paused.

"Or…no…what I meant was…you know…not that."

"There you go," Corrie said, reaching over to pat his head. "Now behave."

James and Sirius managed to contain their laughter until after she'd gone upstairs.

"Really, though, Prongs, let's go," Sirius said, grinning.

"Corrie'd kill you."

"Lily'd kill you."

"I would not mind dying at her hands."

"You are pathetic."

James just grinned.

"Well, fine then, if you're going to be lame," Sirius huffed, starting to walk away. James looked back up the staircase for a moment, wondering how Lily was – fighting with her best friend had to be tough – when he felt Sirius smack his shoulder. He spun around in time to see his best mate bolt down the hall. "You're it," Sirius called over his shoulder. James smirked and took off after him.

As they barreled through the halls, James jumped over a cloak-rack that'd been pushed onto the ground – _Sirius_ – and dodged his mother as he followed Sirius through the kitchen. From the glimpse he got of her face, she didn't seem surprised, though he couldn't tell if that was because Sirius had just run through or because she was used to this sort of thing.

James skidded to a stop after barreling out the back door. He looked around for Sirius, confused. It looked like he'd disappeared into thin air. Just as he was about to try looking around the corner of the wing – though he hadn't thought Sirius was that fast – he staggered as someone smacked him on the shoulder and pushed him forward. He spun around and saw Sirius grinning.

"You're it again," Sirius said, "that means I win."

James groaned. "Yeah, yeah, fine," he said. "But I refuse to agree that that much force was entirely necessary."

"Oh, it wasn't," Sirius said happily. "But it was rather fun."

James rolled his eyes. "D'you think Remus and Peter are done with their cleaning?"

"Hope so," Sirius said. "I don't want to have to watch them. That'd be boring."

"Why would you have to watch them?"

"I can't think of anything to do."

"If they're not done, we could probably help them."

"No we couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Point taken."

"Doesn't matter anyway. They're done."

"How'd you know?"

"They're in the lake."

"Oh." James looked over to the lake. Remus and Peter were, indeed, in it. "Let's go, then."

"Wait! I can't go swimming now! It hasn't been an hour since I last ate!"

"You don't go an hour between eating."

"Sure I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

James raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes!"

James smirked.

"I could if I wanted to!"

"Dare you."

"…oh shut up," Sirius said, and stomped over to the lake. James grinned and followed.

After a while of trying to drown each other, and only nearly succeeding four times (a poor day's swimming on their part), James heard voices coming near. Grinning, he shushed the others – from the giggles, this was a conversation they wanted to overhear.

"Stop staring at him!" Mary said.

"He's not wearing a shirt!" Corrie said. "I'm pretty sure that makes it okay."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. The girls stopped talking abruptly.

"…hi," Corrie said.

"Hi to you too, Corrie dearest," Sirius said, jumping out of the lake. Corrie backed away, looking warily at the dripping water.

James' eyes snapped back to Lily as she made a noise that sounded vaguely like "eeeeee" under her breath.

"Eep? Is that what you're getting at?" James asked eventually, grinning.

Lily's mouth snapped closed. "Yes, thank you," she finally said.

"Coming in?" Peter asked. "The water's nice."

"I'm sure," Corrie said as she dodged Sirius (who seemed to be trying to hug her), "but none of us are wearing swimsuits."

"Swimsuits are for boring people," Sirius proclaimed.

"Boring people and girls," Lily corrected.

"No, girls especially should go swimming without swimsuits."

Lily looked pointedly down at her white shirt.

"Exactly," Sirius said, grinning. Corrie smacked the back of his head.

"Bloody ow!" Sirius protested. Corrie stuck her tongue out at him. "Now that was immature," Sirius informed her.

"Oh really?" Corrie said. "I'll show you immature."

"Okay, okay," Mary said quickly, jumping between the two. "Swimming later. Killing each other also later."

"If everything's later, what's now?" Peter asked.

"Food!"

"No, Sirius," Remus said.

"You're horrible!"

"Yes, Sirius."

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Ha!" Corrie said, "You did it too. And you called me immature!"

"I never said I wasn't."

"It was implied!"

"No, it wasn't," James said. "Not really."

"It should've been."

"And James should've showered this morning," Sirius said. "Your point?"

"Oi!" James protested. "I showered!"

Sirius winked as the girls started laughing. James rolled his eyes. "You know what? I'm on Corrie's side now."

"No! James, come back!"

"No. You don't deserve it."

"I'll let you ride my new motorbike."

"You got a motorbike?" Lily asked.

"You deserve it again," James said.

"Wait, go back to the bit about the motorbike," Lily said.

"Yay! Jamesiepoo is back!"

"Shut it, you, or I might change my mind."

"Where'd you get a motorbike?" Lily asked.

"Shutting it, shutting it," Sirius said, smirking.

"Guys!" Lily protested.

**A/N: …yeah, you get it. I'm a bad author. I'm sowwie.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I no more own Harry Potter than I was able to save my old laptop...sad though both may be.**

_"No! James, come back!"_

_"No. You don't deserve it."_

_"I'll let you ride my new motorbike."_

_"You got a motorbike?" Lily asked._

_"You deserve it again," James said._

_"Wait, go back to the bit about the motorbike," Lily said._

_"Yay! Jamesiepoo is back!"_

_"Shut it, you, or I might change my mind."_

_"Where'd you get a motorbike?" Lily asked._

_"Shutting it, shutting it," Sirius said, smirking._

_"Guys!" Lily protested._

As the boys turned to grin at her, Lily groaned and shook her head resignedly. "You know what? I don't care anymore."

"Awww, you don't mean that!" James said, grin unfaltering. "You loooooooove me, Lilykins."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you not to call me nicknames?"

"I'm pretty sure you said that to Sirius. Or Peter. Or something."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite positive, actually."

"I don't remember that," Peter said.

"Sure you do," James said, nudging him with an elbow. Lily tried not to smile as Peter staggered a bit. "Remember? She told you that. Not me."

"Nah, mate, I'm pretty sure - "

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, no, she told me. I definitely remember that. Yep."

"Oh, really?" Lily repeated.

"Sure, sure! After I called you...something. Not Lily. Something nicknamey."

"And when was this?"

"Oh, er," Sirius mumbled, "it was...a while ago?"

"You know - " Lily started, but the guys didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, and then after that, he, you know, stopped. For a while," Peter said.

"Not long though. It is Padfoot, after all." James shrugged.

"Guys?" Lily tried again.

"And we really like nicknames, so it was a pretty steep request," Peter said.

"Actually quite rude of you, asking so much of us," Sirius said, shacking a finger at her reproachfully.

"I was just wondering if I'd ever asked you not to! I don't really mind," Lily interjected. The boys stared at her for a moment.

"I knew it all along," Sirius said loudly, nodding.

"I bet," Lily said, grinning.

"Really!" Sirius protested. "I was, uh, playing along."

Lily just smiled at him. "Mmhmm."

"I swear!"

"Don't swear, Sirius, it isn't polite."

"Yeah, well, your face isn't polite!"

"...did you really just say that?" James asked, laughing.

"...no," Sirius mumbled rebelliously.

"Pads, you lose this round," Remus said, patting his shoulder. Lily beamed. "Admit defeat gracefully, yeah?"

"Sirius never does anything gracefully!" Sirius proclaimed loudly. "Or, no, never admits defeat...close enough!"

"Oh, Sirius," Lily sighed, covering her eyes with a hand as Sirius leapt to the top of a giant rock.

"I am the new overlord!" Sirius yelled. "All shall love me and despair!"

"Despair, sure," Corrie said. "I'll get back to you on the love bit."

"Ha!" Sirius crowed.

"'Ha'?" Corrie repeated. "That was not a retort that I would've expected to result in a victorious yell."

"You said you'd get back to me."

"Yes...?"

"That's not a no!"

"Oh, Merlin," Corrie sighed.

"Ha! Still not a no."

"You're hopeless," Lily said, laughing.

"Hopelessly in love," Sirius said, winking at Corrie.

"Can I hit him?" Corrie asked Lily.

"Probably not."

"Please?"

"Well..." Lily considered for a minute.

"Oi!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Lily said.

"Watch the face," Sirius said, lifting his arms defensively. Corrie smacked his head. "Prongs hits a lot harder," Sirius said, grinning.

"Than you?" Corrie asked. "I don't doubt it."

"What? No!" Sirius protested. "I hit way harder...I...I'm a manly man!" he exclaimed.

"Mmhmm," Corrie said. "Of course I believe you, sweetie."

"I am not sweet!" Sirius said. He licked his arm. "Nope, definitely not sweet! Kinda bitter, actually...think that's the lake water. Prongs, what do you put in that?"

"We don't put anything in that, persay," James said, "but we're pretty sure there are some gindylows down there."

"You mean I just licked grindylow water?" Sirius yelped. "Wait, what's even in grindylow water? Grindylow spit? Grindylow pee? Grindylow – "

"Oh, grindylow pee, definitely," James said.

Sirius stuck out his tongue and looked at it cross-eyed. "Nasty! Corrie, get it off."

Corrie smacked him again.

"Oi! You made me bite my tongue," Sirius protested.

"And yet, you can still talk," Corrie sighed. "Pity."

"Oh, I'll show you pity," Sirius grumbled.

"Why thank you," Corrie said.

"Hang on, that didn't work quite like I'd planned," Sirius said. "Erm...you'll rue the day!

"Will I?"

"Tons of rue. You'll drown in the excessive quantities of rue that you will be having."

"I'll be able to make rue stew."

"And feed it to who?"

"Certainly not you."

"Enough with the rhymes!" Peter said. "I'm bored again."

"Hey, Peter, ever wanted to try grindylow pee?" Sirius asked.

"No, I really haven't," Peter said warily.

"Padfoot!" Remus scolded half-heartedly as Sirius chased Peter around the group. Lily yelped as Peter tried to use her as a human shield.

"Why me?" Lily protested. "I'm tiny! I make an awful human shield!"

"Shhh," Sirius said. "Don't tell him!"

"Gits," Lily said, amused. She pushed herself away from Peter when she saw an official-looking own land on Mary's head and hold out a leg to her. She heard Sirius exclaim triumphantly and Peter yelp as she opened the letter.

_Dear Ms Evans,_

_We regret to inform you of the deaths of your father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, in a house fire this evening. Aurors have been sent to investigate, but we do not suspect fowl play at this time. You may contact one Mr. Thompson if you have any questions or concerns. . . _

**A/N: This will be the second to last chapter. The last one will be posted before August 24****th****, as that's when I start college, and I don't think I'll have much time to continue this after that. Don't worry, though – I promised you all a fluffy fic, and that's what you're going to get. The next chapter will include a major time jump. For now, I'd love it if we could get to 200 reviews by the end of this! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Dear Oh No You Didn't, it has come to our attention that you do not belong to us, "us" being Loslote. Consider yourself disclaimed.**

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We regret to inform you of the deaths of your father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, in a house fire this evening. Aurors have been sent to investigate, but we do not suspect foul play at this time. You may contact one Mr. Thompson if you have any questions or concerns. . . _

James glanced at Lily when he heard a loud thump. He jumped up and ran to her. "She...she fainted," Mary gasped, rushing over. "Lily!"

"Lily?" James whispered, clutching her hand. "Lily, are you alright?"

She stirred, tightening her grip around James' hand. "Lily, what happened?" James asked softly. Lily opened her eyes, meeting his hazel with her green as tears began to fall down her face.

.,.,.,

Lily stayed at the Potter's house. Apparently her sister didn't want her – Sirius had wanted to go "talk sense" into her, but Corrie had held him back. Literally, she clung to his leg so he couldn't go anywhere. James agreed with Sirius, but Lily needed him more, so he stayed by her.

.,.,.,

No one expected either of them to make Head Boy or Girl. James'd caused too much trouble, and Lily was still mourning her parents. But they made it work. It took her mind off of things sometimes. Other times she threw herself into practicing for when she went into the Order after graduation. Either way, James backed her up unquestioningly.

.,.,.,

James, ignoring Professor McGonagall with the ease of practice, watched Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was taking notes dutifully, but he could tell she wasn't really paying attention. She was better, though, much better than she'd been even in November...it'd taken her nearly six months, but she was beginning to recover. James felt that excused his not paying attention.

"Lily!" he called as the professor let them out of class. Lily slowed to let him catch up wordlessly. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Okay," she said, smiling faintly up at him. "Thanks."

James put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her next to him. "Free period next."

"Oh, right," Lily said, perking up. "Y'know, we should probably work on the prefect schedules or the decorations for the ball..."

"Yeah, we probably should," James said cheerfully, continuing to head for the Entrance Hall.

"James, it's way too cold to work outside," Lily protested once they'd gotten to the front doors.

"Brightest witch, my left elbow. Wand," he said, pointing at the wand in Lily's boot, "witch," he pointed at Lily, "warm."

"Right," Lily said, smiling a bit.

"C'mon, admit it," James said.

"Admit what?"

"Admit I'm the smartest."

"You are not the smartest."

"That is not what I said."

"I just added a word. You can't be described in just three words. You needed five at least."

"Ahh, Lily-bear, you've wounded me with your logic!"

"You should really work on your tolerance levels."

"These things can't be taken lightly. I'll have to schedule sessions during which to practice."

"Make sure they don't conflict with any of your classes."

"I would never do that. Again."

"Really? Because The Grindylow Fiasco was pretty – "

"We do not speak about The Grindylow Fiasco thank you very much."

Lily put up her hands in surrender. "Shushing!"

"Yes, well," James grumbled. The two Heads walked in silence for a few minutes. "Anyway, I've already worked out when I'll be practicing."

"Oh really?"

"During the ball."

"The ball?"

"Yes. You know, the one before winter break? The one you've been helping to plan?"

"I know which ball you mean."

"Good. I was afraid you'd lost it for a minute there."

"Oh, hush. I was just wondering how you'd be practicing while dancing."

"I'd be dancing with the girl I'd be practicing with."

"And who might that be?"

"Well, you, Lily-bear."

"I don't recall agreeing to dance with you. Isn't that something one usually asks at the ball?"

"Not if we go as dates."

"I wasn't aware we were."

"That would be because I hadn't asked yet." James swallowed hard, hoping Lily didn't notice.

"You're nervous!" Lily exclaimed happily. "You don't know what I'm going to answer!"

"I wouldn't, seeing as how you haven't yet," James said.

"You haven't asked."

"Will you go with me to the ball?"

"I suppose I might as well," Lily said. "Anything to help you get over your weakness for logic."

James grinned and pulled her closer, hugging her to his chest. He still couldn't get over the thrill of being able to do this without her struggling and kicking to get away...and he didn't want to ever get used to it.

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me this whole time! All my reviewers are wonderful people, especially those of you who kept reviewing every chapter even though I was updating this so slowly towards the end! And a massive thank you to my beta, Selena Antares, for helping me make On No You Didn't work much better than it would have without her!**


End file.
